Guardians of Arcadia
by Vanillapie80
Summary: Jim learns of a old tradition that summons two warriors to fight alongside him and winter spirit to protect him. This is a crossover fanfiction of dreamworks characters such as She-ra, How to train your dragon, Rise of the Guardians, and Trollhunters. This story will follow the storyline of trollhunters, there is more information in the first chapter.
1. clarifications

As said before this story will follow the trollhunters storyline, but there will probably be some major changes, and if it seems that I forget some side characters, I'm sorry, I'll try my best, but I'm mostly focusing the main protagonists.

Also please don't think that much on the whole not believing, not seeing thing, not really something I'm focusing too much on. There will be a bunch of one-shots drabbles but thats all I need to say, with that being said, enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1: The summoning

Silence grew as Jack stood in the black void, he couldn't see anyone, there was nothing in sight; that wasn't what disturbed him. He looked at his body and his anxiety rose; this body wasn't his. Jack bangs were more flowy, almost like clouds. He was wearing a suit of amour, even his staff was different. It all felt wrong to Jack, this wasn't him, not anymore, or was it. Was this supposed to be who he was meant to be. This was excruciatingly confusing for him, his mind couldn't handle it. Jack started wheezing, his hand pressed hard in his chest. "This feels wrong, this isn't right!" Jack thought, the floor around him started to crack the more he panicked.

It wasn't for long that the floor fell apart, the winter spirit fell from the ground. As Jack tried to stand up until he noticed that there was a lot of black sand from where he stood. He then heard a malicious laughter echoed around him. "Oh how precious this is, the little winter spirit thinks that he can defeat me." A shadowed spirit emerged himself to be Pitch Black, he smiled at the weaken spirit in amusement. "This shall be your final bow, Nightlight." Pitch said. Jack shakely stood up with confidence and formed a smirk. "Then let this be one hell of a performance." Jack said confidently, his voice sounding much younger. Pitch chuckled. "I'm going to miss the way you entertain me." The dark spirit then unleashed an enormous amount of black sand, Jack then countered attacked by releasing a large amount of ice. The spirit tried his best to to destroy as much sand as he could, unfortunately Jack began to weaken. The sand hit the spirit in the chest, it began to spread to his body.

He felt his life literally draining, it was a feeling he felt countless of times. This feeling Jack is going through he has felt before countless of times, but this part is painful for him. "_Please wake up already, I'm not suppose to be here!_" The winter spirit thought, unable to speak or screamed in pain as the sand was almost covering almost covering his body. He started to suffocate and could only see darkness, the silence came back but Jack felt nothing. He opened his eyes in shock and fell from tree were he slept, after he hit the ground he started wheezing again. Jack always had those dreams, they never went away even if he was at ease. After being a guardian, the winter spirit thought that the nightmares would end, but it didn't. Originally he thought this was Pitch's doing, but after confronting him Jack realized that wasn't the case. Jack found out that these were memories of some else, he was feeling the body of another person, someone he used to be in a way.

As Jack manage to control his breathing, he stood up by leaning on his wooden staff. He wiped off the sweat he had in his forehead and turned around to see the moon. Jack then quickly looked down both in frustration and in embarrassment, he always hated when Man in the Moon appeared whenever he was in need of help, in need of answers. "Nothing huh?" Jack muttered, he called for the wind and flew to his next destination to bring winter.

Meanwhile in Arcadia...

In Arcadia's museum, the school's students were going on a tour again. Honestly it a miracle that Mrs. Nomura would allow the school to even enter the museum after what happened, but the students were could no longer roam free but follow where Mrs. Nomura went.

"Over here children!" Mrs. Nomura said with a calm smile in her face. The students gathered around behind Mrs. Nomura, some chatted with one another while others looked in amazement at the artifact . Behind the group were two boys, Jim and Toby; Jim stood on his toes to have a better look at the artifact but unable to.

"Come on Tobes" Jim whispered as grabbed Toby's hand. Jim push the people in front of the them and would either be given glares or worse, angry comment for pushing them. As they reached for the front, Jim could see the artifact more clearly.

"Hey, can you let go of my hand now?" Toby muttered.

"Oh, sorry." Jim responded as he released Toby's hand.

"Seriously dude, why are you so interested in some old statue." Toby started quietly as he gestured the statue.

Before Jim could respond back, Mrs. Nomura placed her hands on both of the boys, clutching them tightly as she gave them an innocent smile.

"I can assure you Tobias, that this isn't some old statue." Mrs. Nomura said with a harsh tone, Toby and Jim nervously glanced at each other as the older woman stepped in front of the group.

"This statue is from an ancient civilization from an unknown location, it practically impossible to find any information about this civilization." As she got the attention of the students, Mrs. Nomura pointed at the inscriptions in the statue. "Although it was a hassle to figure it out, this text tells a myth about a powerful warrior, this is the only thing we know about this society. This myth talks about She-ra, princesses of power; it is said that she fought in a rebellion to defeat the Hoard. Her army defeated the Horde and it is said that she was turned into stone and would wake up in earth greatest need." As Mrs. Nomura was done, a teenage girl, Claire, raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"So is this She-Ra."

Mrs. Nomura chuckled "There is a possibility that this might be her, waiting to protect earth but it all depends on whether you believe she exist. Now follow me, there's so much see yet so little time."

As the rest of the group walked away, Toby and Jim stayed. She-ra had long flowy hair, she held her sword down with both hands, she also wore a short dress that had shoulder pads. She didn't look at an adult, in fact, she looked like she was about Jim's age if not older. He felt pity for her, if she was as young as he thinks she was then who knew if if was even her choice to be turned to stone.

"Hey Jimbo!" Toby shouted, bringing Jim's mind back to reality as he turned to see his friend.

"We have have to catch up to the others." Toby added as he was walking to catch to their group.

"Oh right." Jim ran to catch up to his friend.

"Here is where we keep our artifacts of vikings, I'm sure you are all intrigued by that." Mrs. Nomura walked towards to what appeared to be a stick.

"Although there isn't much about its owner, this is sword that was told to made out of pure fire…"

"_Made out of pure fire huh?_" Jim thought as it reminded him of his own sword that was supposedly made out daylight.

"This sword belonged to a viking named Hiccup, like I said there isn't much information about but he is mention a lot ancient text so he's considered to be very important." Mrs. Nomura added.

After a while, Jim started to zone out and stopped paying attention to whatever Mrs. Nomura was saying. Jim hoped that maybe he could manage to sleep when they got back to the bus, being a student, a son of a single mother, and a trollhunter tends to mess up Jim's sleeping schedule. At the end of the tour, Jim barely managed to fall asleep, just barely as the bus was noisy with students loudly talking.

Later after school…

Jim and Toby rode their bikes around the town, trying to get to Jim house before they do their trollhunting business. As they reached to Jim's house, the boys placed their bikes in the garage.

"Mom, I'm home!" Jim said, although it was unlikely that his mom would be home, he just to be sure since there had been times where she home early.

No one responded to Jim thought, he just placed his helmet on his bike and walked away. He entered to the living room with Toby walking behind him.

"You can come out now Draal!" Jim shouted. Soon a giant blue troll came out of the basement, Jim saw as the troll struggled to have a comfortable position to walk toward Jim without breaking anything.

"Good evening, trollhunter." Draal said with serious but reassuring tone.

"Hey Draal, did anything happen while I was gone?" Jim asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Nothing that is for you worry about trollhunter."

"Good enough."

Jim turned to look at Toby. "Do you want me to make something for you or make it a surprise?"

"Hm, Oh! How about a grilled cheese sandwich." Toby responded.

"Alrighty then."

Jim walked towards the cupboards to take out the bread, went to the fridge to take out the cheese. He turned on the oven and placed the bread in the frying pan.

"Master Jim!" Jim almost jumped as his mentor, Blinky, came in the room out of nowhere alongside Arrrgh. Jim could never get use to Blinky's sudden entrances.

"Hey Blinky, didn't see you there." Jim responded.

"It's quite alright master Jim, are you ready to go to trollmarket; there is a certain tradition we do that is very important." Blinky said.

"In a minute, I just have make something to eat for me and Tobes." Jim responded as he placed the bread together to the melted cheese.

"But why don't you tell us about this tradition Blinky." Toby suggested

Jim gave Toby the grilled cheese in a plate and started to make one for himself.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Blinky walked to to living room were the others were. "When the battle of killahead started, Deya chose two warriors that were deemed worthy to fight alongside her. Then in the middle of the war, a spirit of light was caught in the crossfire; this spirit agreed to help protect Deya and the trollhunters after her, but in return, trollkind must be kept a secret upon is master's request."

"So did the spirit have a name or no one knows?" Toby asked, who was starting curious about this spirit, Jim sat down next to him with his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Oh of course he did, he was named Nightlight." Blinky answered Toby.

"Hm I remember my father would tell me stories about this Nightlight,how his skin was as white as snow and had a staff to channel his power." Draal said.

"Nightlight was good guardian." Arrgh added.

"Wait a minute something doesn't add up, if trollhunters could choose who could fight alongside them and have spirit protect them; how come all the rest of the trollhunters were killed by Bular?" Jim ask, biting a piece of his sandwich.

Blinky glanced down on the floor with sadness, his hand fidgeting. "Over the years, the trollhunters thought it would be more safer if they worked alone, and over three hundred years Nightlight had stopped answering the call when a new trollhunter rises." Draal said, knowing that Blinky couldn't bring himself to say this.

"But we never give up on trying to summon Nightlight, now come on Master Jim, we mustn't let Vendel wait any longer." Blinky said happily as he exited the room to outside. Jim ate the last pieces of his sandwich and stood.

"Come on Tobes, let's make sure I have a chance in keeping my hand this time." Jim joked.

In trollmarket….

As the group entered the elder's house; Vendel stood in the middle of the room, with a large pot in the floor.

"I assume that Blinky informed you what we doing?" Vendel asked Jim, the boy nodded in response.

"Good, now I must ask you this, are you willing to bring these chosen warriors to your quest in defeating Bular?" The elder asked.

"Well, being that I'm the first human trollhunter I think I might need all help I can get." Jim said with sheepish smile on his face.

"Very well, now give your hand trollhunter." Vendel said.

Jim nervously glanced at his hand. "Uh why."

"In order to find the proper warriors for you, I must have some of your blood." Vendel answered.

Jim reluctantly gave Vendel his hand, the elder grabbed a dagger and moved the trollhunter's hand in the of the pot which had a blue liquid. Vendel quickly made a cut in Jim's palm, he hiss in pain but still held his hand out. His blood oozed out of his hand, the drops of blood fell in the pot.

Vendel grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the boy's hand. The elder started to chant something that Jim couldn't understand, in a few seconds, blue fog started to emerge from the pot. The blue for rose from the ground and started to show a silhouette, the silhouette was a feminine figure with long flowy hair. The silhouette raised their hand showing a sword, Jim recognized the silhouette as She-ra, the statue from the museum. Her shadow dissolved and started to form a different figure, the next silhouette showed a man with a animalistic figure next to him. The silhouette to out a sword that was made of pure fire, then he disappeared.

"I recognize these people, they talk about them in the museum, I think the first was turn to stone while they have other one's sword." Jim blurted out.

"That's good master Jim, it means that we won't have to on a wild goose chase looking for your warriors." Blinky responded happily,

Before Jim could say anything; the temperature drop fast, frost started to grow at the edges to the pot. A male silhouette appeared that had staff, after about seven seconds, the silhouette disappeared and the frog popped, snow falling in the room.

"It's snowing?"Toby questioned.

"He has returned." Vendel said.

"Uhh who?" Jim asked.

"Nightlight, now you must go; I need to prepare for the arrival of your warriors and the return of the guardian." Vendel said, pushing the others out of the room and shutting the door, leaving them outside.

"This is perfect master Jim, with Nightlight returning; you might have a much better chance at defeating Bular." Blinky said, with Arrrgh nodding.

"I suppose, but what about these "warriors", I mean one was turned to stone and the other one is probably dead since vikings haven't been around for a long time." Jim brought up.

"Yeah I'm with Jim, how are you supposed give Jim these warriors if they might be dead." Toby added.

"That Master Jim is something you should not worry about, leave that to us; now let us go to the hero's forge, we still have a lot training to do." Blinky responded.

In Burgess…

In a frozen lake stood the winter spirit, sitting in the middle. Although it didn't seem like much, this was Jack's home. It was the only place that still remained of his past life or at least the life he prefered more. Despite being the guardian of fun, Jack always loved how quiet the lake was; the only sound he heard was his good old friend the wind.

"_Jack…_" A voice that could be heard as multiple whispers caught the winter spirit's attention.

"Oh I get it, when I'm in emotional distress you don't bat an eye; but when I'm perfectly at ease with no problems, you decide it's a great idea to bud in." Jack ranted as he looked the moon, glowy brighter than usual.

"_Jack please…_" Man in the Moon retorted.

"You know forget it, what do you want?" Jack crossed his arms as he stood.

"_It's about Nightlight._"

Jack's shoulders tensed; he turned away from the moon and back down, glaring at the ground. "What about him?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"_Before he passed, Nightlight made a deal with trolls.." Trolls were something Jack has heard of many times but he had never met any in person "The deal was that he would protect their champion which they called the trollhunter, in return, they would stay hidden from the public eye to protect the safety of the humans._"

"Ok, but what does this have to do with me?" Jack didn't like where the conversation was going.

"_I have learned that a new trollhunter was selected, and since you are the replacement of Nightlight, you will be summoned to protect the trollhunter and his companions._"

"So wait a minute, so your telling me that just because he made a deal with a bunch of trolls, I have be the one to clean up his mess of a deal, and if that's the case, how come I wasn't summoned throughout the last 300 years I've been here?" Jack ask, not very happy that Manny was just telling him this now, you'd think something this big would be told much earlier.

"_You were not summoned because you weren't a guardian yet, even if your not on board with this you don't seemed to have a choice. The one who chosen to wield this mantle is James Lake Jr., who's a fithteen year old boy that lives in a town called Arcadia_."

Jack really did not want to do this, continuing something that wasn't his deal to begin this, but if there was a child involved, as guardian, it was his duty to protect him.

"So you want me to help this kid?"

"_I want you to protect Arcadia alongside the boy and his companions, holding a mantle this like this will take a toll on them, I want you to do what you do best_."

"_Have fun_" Jack thought, he leaned towards his staff and sigh in frustration.

"And how am I supposed to know when they need me?" Jack asked, but the was no response, the moon reverted back to it's dull lighting.

"Great." The spirit mumbled to himself, he laid down on the frozen floor, letting himself create a new layer of frost on the lake.

The next night….

Jim and and Toby walked to the hero's forge, utterly surprise when they saw the statue and the sword. Blinky stood on the left with Arrgh standing on his right side while Vendel stood in the middle.

"Ah how are you feeling master Jim?" Blinky asked.

"To be honest, I'm quite nervous." Jim said, rubbing his left arm.

"Do not worry Master Jim, this won't take too long." Blinky reassured Jim.

"Trollhunter come here." Vendel demanded.

The boy walked towards the elder as stood in front of the statue, Vendel pointed at a foreign inscription from the statue to Jim. "Do you know what this says?" The elder asked, Jim glanced down in embarrassment. "Uhhh, not really." Vendel huff in annoyance.

"It says that '_for the princess of power to rise again, a trollhunter of human blood must chant For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is Mine to Command_'." Vendel said to Jim.

"Well ain't that a coincidence, right Jimbo." Toby added.

"So I have to chant the incantation to free her?" Jim ask.

"Correct, just stand there and Blinky will tell you when to start." Vendel stated.

Jim glance to the side to see two painted markings in the ground, in the middle showed a circle with a small symbols Jim couldn't see but was able see that there was big 'G' in the middle of the circle. The next marking was similar but it was the sword that stood in the middle and the symbols were written differently from what Jim could tell. He heard Vendel chanting, probably in a troll language since he couldn't what the elder was saying saying.

"Now master Jim!" Blinky shouted from a far.

Jim took out his amulet and aimed it at the statue; he took one deep breath and made a stance to prepare himself. "_For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is Mine to Command_." A blue aura flowed around the amulet before blasting at the statue, cracks slowly started to form as light was starting to show. The temperature dropped like the night before, only this time, the wind became much stronger and chaotic and snow started to form like if it was a blizzard. The source was coming from the marking on the middle, the marking on the right started making sparks fire it grew like a tornado. In the middle of the fire, it started to slowly form two figures piece by piece; the large gust of snow and wind now showed a male silhouette with a shepherd-like-staff. What wasn't expected was to hear painful screams of agony.


	3. Chapter 2: A rocky start

**Authors note: I now realize that I've been spelling Arrgh name wrong, but I am not going to change that because his name is so long to type so think of it as short version of it. secondly I haven't read the Guardians of Childhood so I know little of the story and a few characters from the books so yeah here's chapter two in which some characters meet by drawing their swords.**

Jack was beyond frustrated; he pinched his nose as he sat on a rock, the spirit was suddenly thrown into a whole new world responsibilities again. He thought of talking to one of the guardians for advice, he rejected the idea; this was his problem, he could deal with it alone. Jack decided that he would stop moping around since it was being a killjoy for him. He stood up from the rock and started to walk away, frost following behind where he stood. Throughout the few hours he spread his winter in throughout Burgess, Jack believed that he did a job well done. As he stood in a roof of one of the houses, the ground started to glow around him. A big blast of blue energy burst from the ground, Jack covered his eyes as it became too bright. The spirit suddenly felt the ground disappear, he felt a painful sensation in his body; as if Jack was being ripped apart. The spirit started to scream in agony, the wind around him grew stronger as the burning sensation in his body grew.

The group looked both in awe and in fear, their were not expecting this to happen, but they all agree on something, this needed to stop right now before it got worse. "Arrgh, stop this by destroying the marking!" Vendel shouted. The large troll nodded in response and started run towards the storm, Arrgh lifted one hand to cover the vast amount of wind coming at his face. Although it was a real struggle see where it was, Arrgh managed to find the marking as well as seeing the one who was causing this storm but still couldn't see clearly with the harsh wind and snow blowing by. Arrgh wipe the part of markings off with full force; The storm immediately stopped and the snow stood still.

The large troll saw the boy, his arms tucked tightly around him, Arrgh ran towards him as he started to fall. As the troll catched the boy, he was able to properly get a good look of the boy. His hair was short and was white as snow, he wore an azure sweater and brown pants that were covered with frost, he loosely held a shepherd's staff. Arrgh sniffed at the boy, he had a similar scent to Nightlight but had one difference. Nightlight's scent was of pine trees and soil, this boy did have the scent of pine trees sure, but he had a strong scent of mint.

"Hmm, not Nightlight." Arrgh muttered.

Meanwhile with Jim, the the final cracks formed the statue and the stone fell part, light shined from She-ra. Jim saw that she had golden hair, her skirt was white while her shoulder pad was golden. The teen noticed that she was about to collapse, so Jim quickly tucked his amulet to his pocket and ran to catch her. But when Jim catched She-ra, he failed to realise how tall she was, so when he catches her, Jim fell as well.

"Wow, your really heavy." Jim hoarse.

It didn't take long for She-ra the regain conscious however, as her eyes fluttered as she tried wake up, she slowly pushed her body away from Jim and rubbed her head. When she got a good look of him, she got defensive and drew her sword to Jim throat. "Where are I?!" She-ra shouted.

"Y-your in Arc-cadia, Californi-ia." Jim stuttered, obviously nervous of the sword being drawn at his throat, there was hint of confusion written of her face before shaking her head.

"Are you with that old wizard?" The girl muttered.

"Old wizard?" He repeated in confusion.

"Merlin!" She-ra clarified, slightly pushing her sword in Jim throat, bood starting seep through.

"N-no I-I'm not, if-f it m-makes it bet-tter I'm the tr-trollhunter a-and-"

"Wait a minute, your the trollhunter?" She asked.

"Yes"

"The one who's supposed to defeat the Gumm-Gumms?"

"Yes."

"And what of Merlin?" She-ra ask and serious tone.

"W-well considering that Merlin was around the Medieval times, he should be as good as dead considering that was a thousand years ago. " Jim rambled.

"So… Merlin's dead?"

"Yes."

She-ra gave a heavy sigh of relief, her body becoming more relaxed. "Oh thank the first ones, he dead."

Jim wondered if he should be worried that she was relief that his amulet's creator was dead, but he was wondering more on when she was going to draw her sword away from him.

"Uh, could you drop your sword please?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, sure." She-ra drew her sword away from him and brought him back up.

"I'm sorry about that, hopefully you can understand the situation I was in" She-ra said, placing her sword to her back, Jim gave a reassuring nod in response.

"So your She-ra, right." The boy asked.

"Yes that's me, I'm very thankful for you breaking Merlin's spell."

"Wait, Merlin's spell?" Before he could get an answer, a loud scream was heard, Jim knew that scream came from Toby.

He immediately spun around and ran for his friend. "For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is Mine to Command!" Jim quickly said as his armor appeared around him, He took out his sword and pointed it at whoever was potentially hurting his friend.

What he saw was some sort of giant black lizard with wings snarling at Toby, next to the lizard was a boy with brown hair and had black armor with red and brown markings. The newcomer did not try and stop the creature from hurting Toby.

Jim turned his head around to see his friend. "Are you hurt, Tobes?"

"No, I'm fine." Toby reassured.

As the trollhunter turned back, he saw the young viking drew the stick he had which extended from pure fire, Their swords clashed together.

"_Huh, so the sword really is made out of pure fire fire._" Jim thought.

"I'm guessing that you're in charge here, though you don't look like much." The viking remarked, before Jim respond, the stranger swiped his feet from the ground, knocking the trollhunter's feet; making him fall. Once more, a sword was drawn from Jim's chest, he could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

"Your quite an amateur, to be honest, but now answer me this; how am I alive?" The viking asked seriously.

"Magic?" Jim responded.

"This isn't some joke!"

"Hey!" Another sword was drawn to the newcomer from the throat. As he turned to his left he saw She-ra.

"It's not very nice to threaten people you just met." She-ra remarked.

"Uh, don't you think that's kind of hypocritical of you since you did the exact same thing to me." Jim commented.

"Come on, you can't tell that you haven't done something like that before!" She-ra said.

"Alright, enough!" The viking shouted in frustration. "All I know is that I should be dead, yet somehow I'm now alive, so someone better explain or else someone will get seriously hurt."

"Ok, ok, I get it, your confused; but maybe if you put your sword away and calm down your lizard thing, we talk about this in a civil manner." The trollhunter suggested, the viking glanced at She-ra and her sword and then at Jim, he placed his sword from a scabbard he had wrapped around his waist .

"Fine; and by the way, that "lizard" is a dragon and his name is Toothless." The viking said before walking away from the right. Jim's body finally relaxed and huffed.

"Hey Jimbo, you alright?" Toby asked with concern.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes and I'll be alright." Jim said with a thumbs up as he laid down on the floor.

She-ra leaned forward to Jim. "Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Uh, not really." Toby responded, looking at her in confusion.

"Master Jim!" The two teens that stood in front of the trollhunter turned to see Blinky, She-ra's eyes widen as she saw the troll.

"I see you managed to make your companions to settle down." Blinky said with glee.

"They're more like acquaintances than companions Blinky." Jim remarked.

"Either way, great job for handling the situation." Blinky said.

"Hold on, you saw what was happening and did nothing?" She-ra asked.

"Why of course, master Jim must learn how to handle situations like these in the future." Blinky stated.

"You have some very questionable teaching method sir."

"Please ma'am call me Blinky."

All She-ra did was nod in response. "Uh, can someone help me, I think my body is in shock and I literally can't get up." Jim said.

"Oh I can help you." She-ra scooped up Jim with ease, the boy's face turned red in embarrassment.

Later…

Jim looked at the winter spirit that laid on the table in curiosity, for a spirit named Nighlight he expected him to look more formal. "So, this Nightlight." Jim asked.

"Maybe." Blinky said.

"Why maybe?" Toby asked.

"Well for starters, none of you have ever seen Nightlight; although he looks similar to him, he could be someone else." Blinky explained.

"And scent different." Arrgh added.

"Ok, with that being said; could you guys explain why you sent us here?" the viking said, rubbing his dragon like a cat.

"Well young viking-"

"Hiccup."

"Yes my apologizes, Hiccup, we summoned you help aid our first human trollhunter." Blinky said, gesturing Jim.

"How so?" Hiccup asked.

"Well master Jim is a human, humans have fragile bodies compared to a troll and having experienced warriors that could help him defeat trolls like Bular."

Hiccup groaned in frustration, his hands rubbing his face. "Is this issue global problem or it just affects your town specifictly?"

"If Bular open the Killahead bridge and succeed in killing master Jim, overtime it will be a global problem."

The viking grimace in response and turned to his dragon, He had always missed Toothless when he left, Hiccup was unsure if the dragons went extinct in this time period or were still in hiding, but if this Bular was a big threat as he believes, then humanity and possibly dragonkind would be lost.

"Okay then, I'll help you." Hiccup said hesitantly.

"Ah wonderful, and you She-ra; will you fight alongside our trollhunter?" Blinky asked.

A flash of light came to the girl and there stood a shorter blonde who had ponytail, a scarlet vest, a white long sleeved shirt, and brown pant.

"My actual name is Adora, and sure I'll help you since you freed me." She-ra or now Adora said innocent smile on her face.

What Adora said made Jim reminded him of something she said earlier.

"You said earlier that it was Merlin's spell that turned you to stone, what do you mean by that?" Jim asked standing up.

"Oh that; well a long time ago I guess, The Battle of Killahead was starting, and Merlin had heard of She-ra and went to ask me to become the trollhunter…" Adora explained, scratching the back of her head nervously, Jim's eyes widen in shock. "I refused, by that time my home was just recovering from a long war from a powerful force called the Hoard. He didn't accept my answer and one thing led to another and I took the majority of his magic, but he had enough to turn me into stone. I guess he felt pity for me since I guess there was a way to break the spell."

"If you took Merlin's power, where did put it?" Toby asked.

"Here." Adora took out her sword and showed the others.

"So Merlin's magic is in the sword?" Jim remarked.

"Yes."

The trollhunter looked at her weapon, he could actually feel the wizard's magic coming the sword, but Jim assumed that it was because of the amulet. But what Adora said about the wizard made Jim questioned if he wanted to confront Merlin if he was still around. A male groan was heard and the group turned at the winter spirit, Jack felt a hardcore splitting headache as he was regaining conscious.

"But if you met Merlin that means were basically a status for almost a thousand years." Toby said, what the boy said made Adora think; if it really was a thousand years, then would that mean that her friends were gone, Bow, Glimmer, or Catra. She held back the tears pushed the thought aside.

"I guess so." Adora said with sadness.

"Ugh, my head.." Jack slurred, but he forced his body to wake up however when he noticed that he didn't have his staff with him.

"Where's my staff?!" Jack asked, frantically looking left and right for it.

"You mean this?" Hiccup responded, clutching the spirit's staff with his hands.

Jack practically flew to retrieve his staff back, he grabbed the staff away from the Hiccup's hands and held it close to his body. He felt a warmth, or at least his version of warmth, coursing in his body as he full of energy now. Jack giggled and laughed as he started flying in circles and unintentionally making snow in the room. The spirit sighed with relief, but when he turned to his left he saw a large but familiar troll. Jack was startled as he jumped back in surprise, he saw the large troll lean towards him and started sniffing Jack.

The spirit remained still however, vaguely remembering a silhouette similar the large troll. "Hmm, still not Nightlight." The large troll said which made Jack tense, these were the trolls that knew Nightlight. The winter spirit decided to keep his cool instead and brushed off his sweater.

"That's because I'm not." Jack said in a low voice.

"Well then, you must know where he is since your here?" Blinky said, Jack noticing his voice sounding disappointing.

"_Did Man and the Moon seriously not tell the trolls that their guardian died throughout all 300 years?_" The winter spirit thought, really not being enthusiastic about being the one telling the news.

"He's dead."

Silence filled the room as the four younger humans glanced awkwardly at each other while the two trolls looked at him in shock, Jack sighed in frustration.

"300 years ago, Nightlight was trying to defeat another spirit, Pitch Black, real baddie. After the fight, he manage to weaken him to a great degree; but Pitch used his nightmare sand to kill him. Nightlight's death was a big one, Man in the Moon needed to find another spirit to replace him. A few days later, I died and he chose me to become a spirit, so I took Nightlight's pla- Oh my god is that a dragon! Jack flew towards Toothless and stared at the dragon in awe.

"Yes?" Hiccup responded in confusion.

"That's so cool, spirits haven't seen them in ages, what kind is it?" The winter spirit chirped.

"It's a Night Fury." Hiccup said.

"Your kidding, oh oh I can't wait to tell Bunny." Jack said.

"Excuse me young man; if you can clarify, your Nightlights replacement?" Blinky asked, lowkey surprised how quickly the spirit's attention shifted.

Jack turned to to the troll and glanced down. "Yeah I am."

"The timeline do add up, very well, may we know your name young man?" The troll asked.

"Jack Frost."

Jim chuckled at that. "Jack Frost, really? I thought Jack Frost was an old man that brought winter, not some college student." The winter spirit then hit Jim in the head with his staff.

"First off, I rather be this way rather than being an old man doesn't know how to have fun; secondly, I'm 300 years old, my body just stays 18 physically. Either way, as I'm your guardian you should show a little respect." Jack said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm afraid he's right, being your guardian, I suggest you get him on your good side." Blinky suggested.

"Alright." Jim muttered, rubbing his forehead where the spirit hit him.

Adora walked towards Jack and extended her arm. "Hey, my name is Adora, the guy you just hit is Jim, he's trollhunter, the one with the dragon is a Hiccup and the orange haired kid is Toby." Adora said, gesturing who was who.

"Sweet." Jack said as he was moving in mid-air, Toby looked in awe.

"How are you doing that?" Toby asked, looking up and down as Jack was flying.

"Oh this? Less just say that the wind an old friend of mine." The spirit shrugged.

"So the wind is a person?" Toby looked up at the at spirit.

Jack gave Toby a small smile, he was a bit taken aback by the boy's reaction. The spirit really appreciated Toby's enthusiasm on trying to understand Jack's powers, it gave him a warm, comforting feeling and he liked it.

"In a way." Jack responded, glancing away from Toby sheepishly.

"As much as I appreciate you all trying to strengthening your relationships, I believe it's time for you to departure, I bet you are all tired." Blinky said.

"Wait, they are all coming with me? Can't they stay in trollmarket; no offence but it's going to be impossible to hide three people from my mom." Jim said, since with Draal hiding in his basement, he already had another person to hide from his mother.

"Master Jim, it is important that they stay by your side at all time since there is a chance that Bular or a changeling can attack you at anytime. You must have backup all times Master Jim." Blinky explained.

Blinky wasn't wrong, Jim huffed in defeat; he just so tired.

"I guess I could think something." Jim said.

"There you go master Jim, now Arrgh lead you out of tollmarket while I'll search a little bit more about Killahead bridge or changelings, alright."

"Okay." Jim was with a tired smile.

As group walked in trollmarket, Jim laughed a little as the others looked in awe as they saw the trolls passing by them. When they came to the surface it was still dark, they could hear the cars passing by above them.

"So this is what it feels like being in California." Jack muttered.

Jim turned around in a bit of confusion. "You've never been to California?"

The spirit shrugged loosely with a calm smile. "The south is too hot for a winter spirit like me." Jack explained.

The trollhunter quietly said "Huh." in response.

Toby started to climb on top of Arrgh back, Adora watched curiously. "He coming with us? She asked.

"Sort of, my wigman here is my trollguard; so he lives with me." Toby said, he could see in Adora's eyes that she wasn't afraid of Arrgh; she was intrigued by the large troll in a good way, like a child trying to comprehend something her mind couldn't.

"You know, if you want you can can ride with me." The boy suggested.

"Really?"Adora asked

"Sure, I'm Arrgh doesn't mind, right wingman?" Toby said with the large troll humming as his approval.

Adora was practically bouncing in excitement with a big smile on her face, she climbed up Arrgh with ease and sat behind Toby.

Hiccup chuckled as he saw that scene happening, he pat Toothless' forehead with care. "Do you want to ride our bus of a troll?" Jim asked, tilting his head with his arms crossed.

"I think I'll pass, I've got my own ride." The young viking said, looking down at his dragon; all he wanted was remember feeling of riding with his best friend again.

"If you want you can ride with me." Hiccup said with ease, Jim gave a surprised look and started to stutter a bit.

"Oh wow, that was unexpecting uhh…" Jim face turn head as he Jack from far quietly laughing.

The trollhunter started to weigh his options, he didn't have his bike with him and Jim wondered when he was ever going to get a chance like this again, he then took one shaky breath. "Sure."

"Perfect." Hiccup hopped onto Toothless while Jim tried to the same. With some struggle, Jim managed to get the dragon.

"You alright?" Hiccup asked in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm alright." JIm wheezed in exhaustion, giving the young viking a thumbs up and a weak smile.

"Now with that wonderful performance out of the way, where to Jim?" The winter spirit said as he flew next to the trollhunter.

"My home."

**Author's note:Chapter two is over, since the intoductions are done let the real fun begin**


	4. Chapter 3: Adaption and Cover up

**Chapter summary:Adora, Jack, and Hiccup try to adjust their new lives in Arcadia while they try to het in to Arcadia Oaks High**

Jim felt so many emotion on the way home. He felt excitement and awe as Jim felt wind in his hair and how he was able to see Arcadia in way he has never seen before, but he was frightened at how high he was as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hiccup's waist in fear. The young viking smiled in amusement as he saw the trollhunter's reaction, when they arrived at Jim's home, Toby and Arrgh went their separate ways and walked to their home. Jim came to his front door and checked to see if his mom was home, it took him a few seconds to to know that the coast was clear. He let the others come in as Jim walked up stairs, as they walked down the hall Adora looked at her surroundings. She was reminded of Glimmer's castel, how the halls were so wide and the walls would tell story or honor those who had fallen trying to fight alongside them against the Horde; But now the walls didn't tell a story, there was only bookshelves and drawers that showed pictures of Jim when he was younger and other people she didn't recognize, it felt crowded.

As they entered Jim's room, they all agreed that they could used a goodnight sleep, and to say that it was awkward for Jim to discuss where a couple of strangers should sleep would be an understatement. The trollhunter asked Adora if she would like to sleep in his bed, you know, being a gentleman and all; but the princess kindly refused. Saying that she would be find sleeping on the floor with a singular pillow and blanket, and she was right. As soon as Adora was on the ground, tuck with a thin, dark green blanket and a white pillow, she was out cold.

"_You would think that if someone was trapped as a statue for a thousand years they wouldn't be tired, I guess not._" Jim thought as he saw the sleeping princess.

For Hiccup he simply said that wherever his dragon sleeps, he sleeps. It was then the trollhunter realized that Toothless almost took up most of his room's space. The viking used Toothless like a pillow as he slept at the dragon's stomach with Toothless wrapping around his owner defensively. Jack told Jim that spirits didn't need as much sleep as humans, so the winter spirit simply sat at the end of his staff which Jim wasn't sure if he was comfortable sleeping with the thought that someone was watching him. Jim laid down from his bed and looked at the ceiling with a thousand thoughts flying from his head. How was he supposed to explain to his mother, was he going to take them to his school, Jim at the moment couldn't trust them on taking care of his house; that was a disaster just waiting to happen. The trollhunter then forced himself to just go to sleep and told himself that he would deal with this tomorrow.

Jack looked from the window and saw the moon. "Not bad for my first day." The winter spirit whispered as he closed his eyes.

He imagined that he was in the warren; Jack found himself laying down on a tree, the chunks of leaves blocking the sunlight as his frost was spreading through he bark, he then saw millions of easter eggs that were passing by from a narrow path. "_One, two, three, four, five, six seven, eight, nine…_" Jack continued to count all the eggs that were there to distract himself.

"_Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five…_"

Next Morning….

"Jack?"

"_One thousand and sixty-five, one thousand and sixty-six, one thousand and sixty-seven, one thousand and sixty-eight…_"

"Jack."

"_One thousand and seventy-one, one thousand and seventy-two, one thousand and seventy-three, one thousand and seventy-four…_"

"Jack!"

The winter spirit snapped back to reality and started to feel his staff being moved back and forth, his hands grabbed the staff's hook to maintain balance, Jack looked down to see who was moving his staff and saw Adora, her face looking puzzled.

"Hey, what's up princess?"Jack said cheeky grin.

Adora rolled her eyes with a smile. "I just woke up and I noticed that you were mumbling."

"Oh, uh don't worry about that, it's something I do sometimes." Jack said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"This might be none of my business but what were you mumbling?" Adora asked

The winter spirit shrugged. "I was just counting eggs."

Jack jumped from his staff and landed on the ground, he feel Adora's reaction, trying to understand what he just said.

"There's this place called the warren, and there are millions of eggs; so sometimes I count how many there are to stay still." The spirit explained.

Adora tried her best to process this, somewhere in the world there are millions of eggs just lying in the ground. Although Adora didn't get the closure she wanted, at least she got a clear answer from Jack.

"What is it about eggs?" Hiccup said sounding a bit groggy as he just woke.

"Nothing." Adora said, smiling at the viking.

"How do you even sleep with that armor on you?" Jack asked as he crouch down and started poking Hiccup's armor.

"You get use to it." Hiccup simply said as he grabbed the spirit's wrist to make stop him poking.

Hiccup got up and noticed that Jim was still asleep, not even waking up at the sound of their antics. "Looks like he's a heavy sleeper." Hiccup said, walking towards the bed as he saw the sleeping trollhunter.

"Well, he could just tired after what happened yesterday." Adora responded.

"I'm more wondering whether or not if this kid even gets any sleep." Jack said.

"How so?" Adora asked.

"Trolls can't walk in daylight or else they'll turn to stone, and if Jim's the trollhunter then he'd have stay awake during the night." The spirit explained.

"Damn, that sounds exhausting." Adora said.

"Well in that case we should let him rest." Hiccup suggested. They sat awkwardly next to Jim's bed, Jack looked at the clock and saw the time; it was 7:35 AM. He turned back to the trollhunter and waited for him to wake up.

A few hours past…

It was 12:00 PM and Jim was starting to wake up, as he opened his eyes Jim saw the others sitting next to his bed, looking at him.

"Do I want to know why you guys were staring at me in my sleep?" Jim asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

"No." Both Hiccup and Adora responded awkwardly while Jack simply shrugged.

Jim let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion and got out of his bed, only to trip from Toothless' tail. He heard low growl coming from the dragon and Jim saw that one his eyes were looking at him. Jim simply ignored the dragon and got back. He went to his closet and grabbed his blue sweater.

"I think you need to take your armor off. "Jim said as he put on his sweater and zipped it.

Hiccup crossed his arms and slightly tilted his head. "Why?"

"Well you might be more comfortable without and so you can blend in." Jim explain, he went back to his closet to find some clothes that would suit the young viking.

He grabbed a black, long-sleeved, turtleneck sweater and some blue jeans. "Here you go." Jim passed the clothes to Hiccup.

"Fine." Viking took the clothes and left the room.

"To change just go straight!" Jim said, he then a gust of wind pass by and realized Jack left the room. The spirit flew downstairs but immediately stopped as he saw adult woman with red hair standing in the living room.

The woman looked at Jack and was surprised. "Oh, hello there." The woman with a nervous smile as she adjusted her glasses

It didn't take long for Jim come downstairs running like his life depended on it. "Mom! I thought you were at work."

"Jim, on the weekends I go to work in the afternoon, remember?" The woman said.

Jim glanced down, quite embarrassed that he forgot about that.

"Anyway who this Jim?" Before he could answer, Adora and Hiccup came downstairs.

"Or should I say who are they?" Jim's mom asked.

Jack acted fast and walk towards the woman and shook her hand. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Jack, je suis un esprit d'hiver qui est maintenant le gardien de votre fils. c'est un si gentil garçon."

The others at the spirit in confusion, for Hiccup and Adora it was because they never heard of French, but for Jim it was the fact that Jack could even speak French.

"I'm not sure what you said but it sounds nice." Jim's mother said.

Jack chuckled in response. "Sorry about that, out of habit; my name is Jack and you are…"

"Barbara, Barbara Lake."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lake, and these two over there are Hiccup and Adora." Jack clarified.

"Jim didn't tell he going to have guests yesterday." Barbara said.

Jim speed walked to his mom with a nervous smile. "Actually mom these are, uh, transfer students! They just got here yesterday"

"Really?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, Jack here is from France and these two are from... Canada." Jim explain.

Barbara crossed her arms and huff. "Jim, you should've told me much earlier so we could discuss about this." Barbara said, not sounding pleased at all.

"I know, but it was a last minute thing and the school said that they needed a place to stay and no one volunteered so I did." Jim said as he started to fidget with his fingers.

Barbara sighed and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "You could've at least warn me."

"Sorry." Jim mumble.

"It doesn't matter now, but I guess now I have to take care of four children now." Barbara joked, with Jim laughing nervously.

Barbara looked at other teens and simply gave then a warm smile. "Make yourselves at home and don't into too much trouble while I'm gone."

Barbara kissed her son in the forehead and waved goodbye at the newcomers. As soon as his mother left the house, Jim sigh in relief.

"I'd say that went well." Jack remarked as he started to fly again.

"Since when did you know how speak French? No offense but you don't seem like the type to learn stuff like that." Jim wondered.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Jack wasn't lying either, after he became a spirit, learning different languages was sort of something he just already knew.

"I don't mean to butt in but what's French?" Adora asked, standing between the two boys.

"Oh, French is a language that's from another country, people usually learn to understand and speak to the people from that said country." Jim explain.

"Man, things are a lot more complicated than they used to be." Adora thought to herself.

The others then heard loud crashes coming from upstairs. They went upstairs once again and saw Toothless, struggling to not break anything.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and whistled for his dragon,Toothless attention immediately shifted. The dragon ran to his owner and pounced at at him; Jack, Jim and Adora moved out the way as Hiccup came crashing down on the floor.

"Good boy." The viking groaned as his dragon began licking him.

"I didn't expect your dragon to act both like a dog and a cat." Jim commented.

Hiccup ignored the trollhunters remark, not knowing what a cat and a dog was. He got up by pushing Toothless away and brushed off the dust that was on his shirt. The viking glanced at the Night Fury, Toothless looked like he was ready to pounce again.

"Sit." Hiccup demanded as his finger pointed to the ground, Toothless plopped down with his tongue slightly sticking out. The viking gestured the others to go back downstairs.

Once they did, Hiccup slowly walked downstairs, never leaving the dragon out of his sight.

"So Are you just going to leave him there or…" Adora asked, silently waiting an answer.

The viking then whistled to his dragon. "Come here boy."

Toothless clumsy came downstairs; once he came down, Toothless happily crawled toward Hiccup.

"Looks like you two are pretty close, huh?" Jack remark.

"In a way." Hiccup simply said as he started petting his dragon.

"You guys can sit in the couch while make some breakfast, okay." Jim said, already in the kitchen trying to grab some pots and pans.

Jack laid faced down on the top edge of the couch, stretching as if he was cat. "How about we watch some TV while chef Jimbo cook something for you guys?"

"TV?" Adora asked; with Hiccup showing some signs of confusion.

"Oh right, you two didn't have that in your time uh you see that grey rectangle; grab it." Jack said, pointing at the remote.

The princess glanced at the small object with curiosity and picked it up.

"Okay so you see the red on the top left corner?"

"Yes."

"Just press and then turn the TV on."

As Adora pressed the the red button, the abrupt sounds coming from the television make both Adora and Hiccup jump.

Jack chuckled. "T.V. is just something you just watch for fun." The winter spirit didn't really fully understand it either, he remembered where a few times Jamie would force him to either a movie or a show in his house.

"Wow." Adora said.

"Yeah well a lot has changed for the past years." Jack remarked.

As Jack tried his best to explain what was on TV; Jim was making them some omelets while texting Toby, asking his friend to come over with his computer. The trollhunter glanced at others, smiling as he saw they were having fun.

"Maybe this won't be as much of a trainwreck as I thought." Jim said to himself as as he placed the omelets on the plate.

"Bonapeti." Jim said he sat in couch with the others, passing their breakfast to them.

Adora's face lit up as she took a bite of the omelet. "Jim, this taste amazing!"

"Oh, thanks." Jim said, rubbing his hand behind his neck, although he always got compliments about his cooking skills; Jim couldn't help but proud of himself.

"Yeah, probably the best omelet I had." Jack commented.

"I second that." Hiccup remarked.

Jim chuckled and started to eat. "Just a heads up, Toby is coming over."

"Oh why's that?" The winter spirit said with a smirk.

Jim rolled his eyes. "He just going to help us a few things."

"Like what?" Hiccup asked.

"Like getting you guys to the school's administrative, for starters." Jim responded.

"Why? Not to be rude or anything but being stuck in a boring classroom sitting for hour ain't for me." Jack said.

"Well I'm not really particularly fond of the idea of having a bunch of strangers in my house." Jim explained.

"Fair point I guess." Jack responded.

"If I don't mind asking, bit what is a school?" Hiccup asked.

"School a place that teaches you stuff helps you prepare when your an adult." Jim said.

The viking scoffed at the notion. "No one can prepare you when you become an adult, it something that's unpredictable." Hiccup remarked.

"Sorry buddy but that's school for you." Toby said, seemly appearing out of nowhere.

"Toby, your here." Jim said happily.

"Yep and I brought my photoshop skills with me." Toby remarked.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"In our school there's a application that as our information, we fill out the application and you guys are good to go." Toby explained.

"Except that the principal must accept them before they can go to the school." Jim added.

"Well we could go to the principal's computer and accept the application ourselves." Jack suggest.

"But we can't just break into our school and hack into the principal's computer, that's kinda illegal." Jim said with worry.

"It isn't illegal if no one knows." The spirit explained.

"Jack is right, if really want us to go to this school, you should take some extra measures to guarantee that." Hiccup said.

Jim groaned in frustration. "I guess." The trollhunter turned around to look at his friend.

"You got the applications ready Tobes? Jim asked.

"I sure did, let's start with Jack's first." Toby responded.

That caught the spirit's attention and started to float on top Toby. "Okay so what's your fake name gonna be?" Jim asked.

"Fake name?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, I doubt that people are going believe that you're Jack Frost." Toby explained as he glanced upwards to see Jack.

"You got a point there." The winter spirit pursed his lips as he was trying to think of a name, an idea came to his mind and he made a soft smile.

"How about Jackson Overlander?"

"Yeah I think that'll work." Toby said as he started typing on the application.

"And how old are you?" Toby looked up at the winter spirit.

"eighteen." Jack stated.

"Don't you think that's a little bit too old?" Toby asked.

"You rather type in that I'm a three hundred year-old spirit that's so happens to be an obscure folklore?" Jack responded with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, eighteen it is then, and where are you from?"

"France."

"Oohh, fancy." Toby typed a few more things before finishing the spirits application.

"Alrighty, now that Jack's application is done, let's start with Adora's." Toby said.

"So what's your last name Adora?" Jim asked.

Adora thought for a moment; trying to recall any instance of someone mentioning her last name, but nothing came to mind. "I uhh, don't have one, sorry." Adora answered while she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"What kind of parents don't tell their child their last name?" Toby thought.

"How about Davers, like Captain Marvel." Adora gave Toby a confused look.

"Captain Marvel?" Adora asked

"She a comic book hero who's super powerful and is a total badass; to be honest, she kinda looks like you." Toby explained.

"Oh really?" Adora asked as she started to become very intrigued about this character.

"Yeah only if you had your hair down and was an adult, uh how old are you?" Toby said.

"Oh! Um I am sixteen." Adora answered.

"Hey you're almost the same age as me and Jimbo and where do you live?" Toby said as quickly typed on the computer.

"Jim said my fake home was in a place called Canada." Toby hummed in response as he did the finishing touches for her application.

"Okay now for Hiccup's application, last name?" Toby asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." The viking responded

"Geez that's kind of a mouth full, don'tcha think?" Jim asked.

"Well that's how it was during my time; to be a great viking you need to have a fierce name." Hiccup explained as watched his dragon wander around the house.

"Great and how old are you?" Toby asked.

"I believe seventeen." It was either that or eighteen since the viking was reverted back to his years where he was about to end his adolescence.

"And where you from?"Toby asked.

"I'm from an island called Berk but Jim told his mother that I was from Canada." Toby stopped typing and turned to Jim with a surprised look.

"You mom met met them!?"

Jim sighed. "Yes she did, I just told her that they were transfer students."

"And your mom bought it?"

"Thankfully."

"Well that's good otherwise you'd be screwed." Toby said as he typed the last words of Hiccup's application.

"I just sent the applications to the principal, all we have to do now is break into the school, hack into his computer and we're good to go." Toby said.

"Finally." Jack flew to the front door and opened it.

Toby closed his computer while started to get up.

"Hold on first, we need to get a few things first, you never what's gonna happen in a town like Arcadia." Jim ran back upstairs and into his room, he tucked his amulet in his pocket and grabbed the Adora's and Hiccup's swords.

Once he came back to the living room Jim gave the others their belongings, Adora and Hiccup thanked him. Just as they were about to leave, the viking felt a tug from his left sleeve. He turned around and saw Toothless biting his sweater, whimpering.

"Sorry buddy, but your gonna have to stay here, but I promise I'll be back." The dragon whined but released his owner's arm.

"Good boy, now don't do anything bad while we're gone." Hiccup got outside and closed the door.

A few minutes later…

"This is what a school looks like?" Adora asked, sounding a bit disappointed as the group stood in front of Arcadia Oaks High.

"Get use to it sister." Toby said as he pat Adora's right arm.

"Okay, first we need to somehow turn of the security cameras to prevent getting caught." Jim explained as he pointed at one of the cameras that were inside the school.

"Why not I go and turn it off?" Jack suggested.

"But you'll be seen." Hiccup retorted.

"No I won't; spirits can't be seen since machine can't really believe in a spirit." Jack explain, hovering ever so slightly as he spun around others.

"It's worth a shot." Toby said.

Jim bit his thumb and weighed his options. "Okay, do it." Jack flew over the fence and laugh with joy; as he got inside, the spirit blasted through the hallways trying to find the surveillance room. After a few minutes Jack managed to find the room, he tried to open the door but realized it was locked. Jack then froze the doorknob and swung his staff at it's direction, breaking it.

He pushed the door and saw the room was dark and the only source of light were the multiple monitors showing the ins and outs of the school. Jack saw there was an adult man sleeping in his chair, he hovered above the man and looked at the buttons that were presented to him.

The spirit looked at the symbols the buttons have; Jack gave up however, unable to find the button that would stop the cameras from recording. Looked around for a while and managed to a power outlet fill to the brim with cords.

Jack grabbed all the cords and yanked them out from the outlet. Soon the monitors turn off and the room became completely dark. He smiled proudly and left the room, Jack managed to back outside after getting lost in the hallways a few times.

"I'm back!" The winter spirit landed in front of the others with his staff on his shoulder.

"You turned the security cameras off?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, now we gotta figure out to get you three to the other side." Adora jumped, grabbed the metal bars from the gates and started climbing. She swung herself over the gate with ease and landed on the ground.

The others looked at Adora in shock. "Well at least there's one person less to worry about getting over the other side." Jack remarked.

"Well, you use the wind to get us over there Jack." Jim suggested.

The spirit gave the trollhunter a mischievous smile before creating a large gust of gust wind, Jim landed on left side while Hiccup and Toby face forward to the ground.

"Awesome sauce." Toby wheezed.

"Don't worry, just give it a tries and you'll be able to land perfectly." Jack took hand out for Hiccup and got him back up.

"So where's the principal's office?" Adora asked.

"His computer is in his office." Jim responded said stood up, stumbling a bit as tried to walk.

As they walked inside the hallways the group wandered around the halls. Jim then noticed that Jack had been leaving traces of frost on the floor. "Uh Jack, your frost is on the ground."

"Oh is it? I didn't notice." Jack said as he looked from behind see.

"Aren't you going to unfreeze it?" Jim said

"Un-what?" Jack asked

"Unfreeze it, you know use your magic to make the frost disappear." Jack then start to laugh about Jim's comment.

"What so funny?" Adora asked.

"I can't unfreeze my frost?" Jack stated

"What?!"Jim exclaimed.

"Sure I may be winter spirit that have powers that are ice related; but I just have the power to bring winter, not make disappear." Jack explained.

"Then what are we going to do with your frozen trail, put a sign that says 'watch your step." Hiccup remarked.

"Don't worry, frost tend to melt pretty fast, see?" Jack said as he pointed at the trail, the group saw that the trail of frost already melting.

Jim huffed in frustration. "Just stop doing that, please."

"I'll try." Although it wasn't the answer that Jim wanted, he decided to drop it.

Eventually they reached to the principal's office, Toby tried to open the door but realized it was locked."

"Great, how to we get in now?" Toby asked.

"We could break the doorknob." Hiccup suggest.

"Then what do we do with the broken doorknob?" Jim asked.

"Have the people in charge of this place deal with that." The viking responded.

Before anyone could respond, Adora took out her sword and sliced the doorknob. "There, now let's go; the sooner the better."

"You guys should probably keep watch just in case someone come." Jim said with smile as pointed at Hiccup and Jack.

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked.

"That's what get for suggesting property damage." Jim responded as when inside with Adora and Toby.

"But what did I do to end up with on patrol duty!?" Jack pouted as Jim didn't answer his question.

"Okay let's get this over with." Jim said.

"Well at we were lucky that the principle doesn't have a password." Toby stated.

"Probably because he can't even remember his own password his computer." Toby chuckled at Jim's joke.

As Jack and Hiccup stood in front of the door, they heard the slight sound of multiple footsteps. "Did you hear that are was that just me?" Jack asked.

"No, I heard too." Hiccup drew his sword with it's blazing fire.

The wind told Jack that there was something on the side of the hallway, they slowly walked towards the sounds. They both heard animalistic noises coming from from the other hall, Jack then swung his staff and froze whatever was there, Jack and Hiccup saw a small green creature that had thin limbs.

"What is it?" The viking crouched down and touched the frozen creature ever so slightly.

They then heard more footstep, this time the sounds were distinct. "Hey where you guys, we just finish accepting application and the both you just vani- oh what did you do?!"

"Uh…nothing illegal I swear." Jack responded.

"Why would freeze a goblin?!"Jim exclaimed.

"That's a goblin? I expected them to look a little more...frightening." Jack said, tilting the frozen goblin back and forth with his finger before letting it be shattered on the ground.

Jim started stutter in frustration. "What was that for?!"

"The goblin was already dead when I froze it." Jack said, standing up.

"I take it that killing a goblin wasn't the best choice." Adora said as picked the frozen remains of the goblin.

"Yeah, goblins usually tend to be more on the revenge side when one of their peers get killed, especially if it's their leader." Toby explained.

While the other continued to talk, the wind told Jack that there were more goblins in the area, but that they were running away. The winter spirit flew to the direction where the wind told him to, he could hear the others calling for his name but was starting fade the more he flew away. He came outside of the school and rushed towards the small creatures. Jack wasn't sure where he was going but it didn't matter to him. The winter spirit stopped abruptly however as Jack saw that the goblins were approaching a large building that people were coming in and out out of. Jack then heard others calling once again; Jim was the first person to appear, wheezing in exhaustion.

"Jack, maybe you should warn us next time that you'd be doing something like this, we can't all fly like you." Jim said as he tried to regain his breath.

"Did you know that the goblin's den was here?" Jack asked.

Jim took a few steps closer to the winter spirit. "Yeah, should've said that a lot sooner." Jim admitted.

Soon the rest of the group came. "You know I'm not particularly fond of having one of my teammates ditching us for unexplained reasons." Adora commented.

"Sorry." Jack muttered.

"So, what is this place anyways?" Hiccup asked, taking a good at the building.

"This is Arcadia's museum; also the goblin's den." Toby said.

"And where Killahead bridge is being built." Jim added.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Well maybe, last we checked there was just a boat." Toby said.

"It could be that they used some magical illusion to make it look like a boat if they were going to put here." Adora suggest, gesturing at the museum

"That's a good theory but at this point we'd be just running on hypotheticals here." Toby responded.

"There's only one way to find out and that's by going in." Jack was about fly towards museum until Hiccup grabbed him by the hoodie.

"Hold on a second, you can't just in walk there?" Hiccup stated.

"Why not?"Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well for one there are people still in this place you a museum; and secondly we can't just walk in to enemy territory, that would be a terrible strategy since we barely know what we're dealing with." Hiccup explained.

"Other than the fact the museum is the home of an army of goblins and I now remember that there's a shapeshifting troll in the museum that tried to kill the last we broke in." Toby said.

"Wait you guys broke in to the museum, then why was Jim so hesitant break in to his school if you already tried it?" Adora asked.

"Ok think we're starting to get off topic here; maybe when museum closes, we'll just go inside and check to see if the bridge there one last time." Jim said.

"An in and out mission?" Jack asked.

"It could work, if we can confirm that Bular has Killahead bridge, then we could know what they are planning." Adora said.

"But we should wait for Blinky and Arrgh to come, they could help us." Jim suggested.

"Great more waiting." Jack comment as he sat down on the floor.

Toby pulled out deck of card from his pocket. "Who wants to play cards?"

The others looked at the cards and then each other; Jim simply smiled and shrugged, it's not like they anything better to do at the moment.


	5. Chapter 4:First night out

**Author's note:Well new chapter, I'm not really proud about some parts of this chapter but it was still fun.**

"Ah there you are master Jim." Blinky and Arrgh approached the group as they were playing cards.

"Oh Blinky, Arrgh, your here." Jim said as he pulled a card out of his deck.

"If I may ask but what are you doing?" Blinky questioned as he looked at the trollhunter cards.

"We wanted to wait for you guy so we're playing blackjack, and somehow Adora is winning." Jim explained.

"Oh I'm winning? I just thought we were just placing any card we felt like putting." Adora admitted as she slapped a random card from her deck

"I believe that this game requires more strategy Adora." Hiccup said.

"To each their own." Adora said as she pulled her deck away from the viking.

"Mmmm, cards frozen." Arrrgh pointed out as he glanced at Jack with his frozen cards.

"Yeah, well I'm not usually known for winning card game big guy, but that doesn't stop me from having fun." Jack responded with a shrug.

"Although I find this game quite intriguing; I must asked why are you sitting near the location where the changeling might reside?" Blinky asked.

"Changeling?" Hiccup asked.

"Trolls that turn human."Arrgh explained as he then ate a card from the winter spirit's deck, though Jack didn't mind.

"Interesting." The viking muttered.

"Yes, changelings are creatures that work for Gunmar to spy on the human world." Blinky said.

"Or maybe they don't have choice." Jack hissed quietly as he stood up.

"Maybe it's not the best to bring this up Jack." Blinky pleaded.

"Bring what up?" Jim asked, glancing at is mentor.

The jack huff in annoyance. "It's nothing."

Jim knew that it was more than just nothing, but decided to leave it due to the brief tension he felt from the winter spirit.

"Well, we're here because we just wanted to check and see if Killahead bridge would still be there." Jim answered nervously.

"Master Jim-"

"Just to be sure! I mean it wouldn't hurt to look a second time just to be sure you know." Jim said as he shuffled his legs awkwardly.

"Are you sure about this master Jim?" The blue troll asked for reasurrence.

"I'm sure Blinky." The trollhunter chuckled.

"In that case we must make haste." Blinky said, he then retreated back to the forest while the group followed in suit. As they went in to the sewers; Jack decided to lay on Arrrgh's back to relax, then later on Hiccup did the same. The large troll didn't seem to mind though, he actually quite enjoyed carrying the two boys.

Once they reached their destination, Blinky moved one of the pavements that were in the ceiling. They all came inside one by one, the group walked around trying to find Killahead bridge. Like the last time they were there, the bridge was nowhere to be seen; the only thing that resided was an old boat.

"I'm sorry master Jim but the bridge just isn't here." Blinky said.

"It has to be here, i know it's here I can feel it." Jim stated.

"Maybe they just moved it in a secret lair that Bular just so happens to have." Jack suggested as he flew around.

"They couldn't have moved it, the bridge was already built in half." The trollhunter clarified.

Adora looked at the boat curiously; as she walked closer to the boat Adora could feel magical presence coming from it. The princess took out her sword and raised it up high. "For the honor of grayskull." A flash of light was shown and She-ra appeared.

"Awesome sauce." Toby whispered as he looked at She-ra in awe.

"Is there something wrong Adora?" Jim asked as he approached her.

She-ra ran toward the boat and swung her sword at it; as the sword struck the boat and cracks started to form. When the pieces started break, it then became Killahead bridge. "Huh, I guess Adora's theory was right." Hiccup stated as he looked the bridge.

"Great gronka morka, Killahead bridge, it's here." Blinky remarked quietly.

"How did you do that?" Jim asked She-ra.

She-ra glanced at Jim before smiling nervously. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure; sometimes She-ra has a mind her own." She-ra said sheepishly.

"Now that we know they're making the bridge, what we going to do?" Jack asked.

"Isn't obvious, we must destroy the bridge before they complete it." Blinky stated.

"Yeah I get that but how exactly? I doubt their rebuilding it by using glue they bought from the local grocery store." Jack clarified.

Suddenly, the sound of whistling was heard across the room; Jim called for his armor as a tall figure was shown. The creature approached the group and started laughing. "How cute, the trollhunter decided to drag more humans this suicide mission of his."

"Nomura." Jim whispered as he summoned his sword.

"On the other hand, it will so much more fun to have more people witnessing your demise." Nomura added as an army of goblins were behind now behind her.

"Well we not some audience for you to entertain, we here to help the trollhunter stop Bular from doing whatever evil thing he's does." Jack declared as he aimed his staff at Nomura.

"And how are you going to do that?" The changeling asked with a devilish grin.

"By using a common strategy called a ambush." Hiccup responded, his sword already out.

"Yeah, you can't win if your outnumbered, right Jim, Jim?" As Jack turned around he noticed that Jim, Toby, and the trolls were nowhere to be seen. The others glanced at the next room in disbelief as they saw the trollhunter was running away.

"You might want to run back to your flock little sheeps, would be ashame if a wolf came and hunted you down." Nomura said as swung both of her swords, slowly approaching them.

As Jim continued to run, he felt someone hit him from the back of his head. The trollhunter yelp and turned his head to see Jack.

"Asshole!" The winter spirit exclaimed.

"What did I do?!" Jim asked as he started rubbing the back of his head.

"You ditch us that's what you did!" Adora stated as she ran behind the trollhunter.

"What was he supposed to do, fight her?!" Toby asked.

"Yes!" Hiccup, Jack, and Adora shouted.

"I can't! I'm way out of her league!" Jim explained.

"Have a little faith will you, just don't be afraid afraid of her and you'll beat her for sure." Jack stated.

"I'm afraid that goes indirect violation of rule number one being a trollhunter." Blinky said.

"Which is?" Hiccup asked.

"Always be afraid." Arrgh answered.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

The group came back to the room where they came from, but stopped as Nomura was already there with her army of goblins. "Going somewhere?"

"Impossible, how did you get here before us?" Blinky asked.

"Uhhh, Blinky." Hiccup pointed at the other entrance that in the room.

"Huh, well that makes more sense." Blinky stated.

"Now you die trollhunter." Nomura rushed towards Jim and swung her left sword at him, but Jack flew in between both of them and used his ice to block her attack.

"How about you fight someone else for a change?" Jack comment with a smile as put a defensive staff.

The changeling's eyes widen as she realized he wasn't human. "Your a spirit."

"Took you that long realize that?" The winter spirit remarked.

Nomura growled and turned to the goblins. "Get them!" The goblins then started attacking the others.

The changeling ran towards Jack and continuously swung her swords left and right. The winter kept dodging her attacks by moving sideways with help of the wind. Nomura swung upwards this time, in which Jack used his staff to block the attack.

"Your staff is stronger than it looks." Nomura said as she dug her swords deeper into his staff.

The winter spirit cringed as he could hear the small cracks coming from his staff, Jack gave the changeling a sidekick to the stomach and pulled his staff away. Nomura used her swords to drag herself back up, growled in anger and lunged toward the spirit. Jack flew behind Nomura and pulled her hair.

"You should really cut your hair, I bet you'll real nice if it was short." Jack comment.

The changeling then spun around, in which caused Jack to being thrown across the room. He landed straight into a wall and fell down, Jack flew upward as Nomura swung her swords again.

"Get back here little birdie." Nomura remark with a laugh.

Jack froze the floor which made it slippery to walk. The changeling snarled the spirit as she to maintain balance. "I hope you know ice skate." Jack said as he spun his left leg around, causing Nomura to fall.

Nomura managed to grab the winter spirit by the collar of his sweater and threw him to the ground. As Jack flew once again; Nomura struck the spirit with her sword from the back side of his right knee. Jack lost his balance and fell to the ground, the spirit glanced at his leg and saw the blood staining his pants. He bends his knee and touch it with both hands, creating frost for the wound. He hissed in pain and saw the changeling approaching him.

"Looks like the little birdie fell from its cage and can't get up, might as well end it's misery." Jack scurried to grab his staff but Jim came in, with some areas of his armor covered with goblin blood, and struck a blow on Nomura's left arm.

"Jack, are you alright?" The trollhunter asked with worry as he saw stained blood.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack said, as he stood up with his staff supporting him.

Jim then turned around to face the changeling, Nomura looked her arm as it was oozing with blood. "You'll pay for that." The changeling sneered. Jim's sword clashed with Nomura's, in which she jumped and gave the trollhunter a hooking kick to the head. Jim tried his best to get get up quickly, he blindly swung his sword at Nomura which struck her in the stomach but she also struck him from the shoulder. Jim yelp in pain and placed his hand on injured shoulder.

"Such sloppy performance trollhunter, but then again, what do I expect from such a weak creature like you." Nomura said as she slowly approach to Jim.

From a distance She-ra noticed what was going on as she was fighting off the goblins; she rushed toward the changeling and was ready to attack, unaware that her sword was starting to create a green electrical aura around it. She-ra jumped and was going to strike the changeling but Nomura went out of the way; the aura from the sword created a large blast of magic that struck Jim. The trollhunter felt excruciating pain all over his body, with his amulet feeling as the source of the pain; Jim wanted remove his armor but muscles were so tense that he couldn't move. Jack saw She-ra just standing there, her eyes glowing white; the winter spirit walked towards She-ra and shook her left arm.

"Adora what are you doing?!" Jack asked, but She-ra did not answer.

"Adora, stop!" Jack tried moving the princess' arm to make her drop the sword but she pushed him away. The winter spirit grabbed his staff, got up and clashed She-ra's sword with ice to force her to stop; but Jack's magic began to merge with the sword's, harsh winds started to flow around the three and a snow-like-tornado came be, the aura's color then changed to black. Jim lifted his head up to see what was going on, wincing at the slightest movement he made; the trollhunter saw two figures, one that resembled She-ra and the other was someone almost unrecognizable to to him.

"_Trollhunter made of flesh and bone…_" A woman said, sounding more adult than Adora's young voice.

"_Show yourself and to the world for what you truly are…_" A young male voice said.

"_For at the darkest hour…_" The woman continued.

"_You will shine the brightest._" A bright flash of light appeared and Jim no longer felt pain, but his whole body felt numb. Everything was blurry and he wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Jim then heard footsteps but they sounded stuffy.

The mystery person hummed curiously. "How fascinating, things will sure be interesting."

Jim tried to speak, but a that came out was hoarse. "No, no, don't try to speak this won't take that long." A mystery person reassured.

The trollhunter could hear him sigh. "I really do hope the world is ready for this, change is something people don't think fondly of; but I have faith in you Jim.

The trollhunter hear the mystery person give a soft chuckle. "I guess my time is up, tell Jack I said hi." The mysterious figure then disappeared and Jim was back in the museum, he could feel his body aching all over. Jim saw the room was completely frozen with large spikes around him; as Jack regained full conscious, he felt a splitting headache as his body became numb and collapsed. She-ra reverted back to Adora and she felt weak, the used the sword's handle to support herself.

Toby ran around the spikes just to find his best friend trying to get up. "Jim!"

"Toby." Jim muttered tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Toby asked as he got Jim back up.

"Everything hurts." The trollhunter slurred, soon his armor came off and his amulet fell to the ground.

Toby quickly pick the amulet up. "Don't worry Jimbo, I got it."

"Thanks Tobes." Jim said as he fell unconscious.

Soon Arrrgh, Blinky, and Hiccup came. "Is master Jim alright?" Blinky asked as he took a good look at the trollhunter with worry.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's time we leave; Nomura might bounce back or more goblins could appear." Toby suggest in which Blinky nodded in agreement.

"Young Tobias is right, Hiccup take Adora while Arrgh will take Jack." Blinky said.

Hiccup nodded and walked towards the princess and checked on her. "Hey Adora, you doing good?"

Adora looked at the viking and gave him a tired laugh. "Catra, what are you doing here?"

Hiccup looked in confusion. "Who's Catra?"

"Don't play dumb me." Adora snorted before sighing. "I really missed you."

Hiccup thought that Adora might've hit her head or something during the event since he was clearly not this Catra. "Okay, I think it's time we get back home." Hiccup said as picked Adora up and placed her by the shoulder while grabbing her sword.

"Home? You mean back to Brightmoon's castle?" Adora slurred.

"No Adora, back to Jim's house." Hiccup clarified.

"But that's not home." She was right, this wasn't their home; her home was somewhere else and his home was Berk, but they weren't even sure if their home was still standing.

"Just try and go to sleep Adora, you had a long day." The viking muttered.

"Mmmm ok, g'night Catra." Adora said.

"Goodnight Adora." Hiccup said

As Arrgh approached the winter spirit he saw that he was in pain. "Jack alright?" The large troll asked as he carefully picked him up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a headache that all." Jack reassured as his hand was adding pressure to his forehead.

Arrgh hummed in response and started walking back to group, they left at the same entrance they came in.

Later…

In Toby's room, Jack in the bed, although the numbness of his body was no longer apparent; his headache stayed the same. Arrgh gave Jack a small bag of ice. "Make headache go away."

The winter spirit gave a soft chuckle and grabbed the ice pack. "Thanks." Jack said, with the large troll smiling back at him.

"What happened back there at the museum was a disaster." Hiccup said as he sat down at a chair.

"Well, it wasn't a complete disaster; at least we know they're trying to make the bridge again." Jim retorted as he stood at the edge of the bed from the right side, his wounds already covered with bandages.

"But what I don't get is that the first rule of being a trollhunter is to always be afraid." Jack said.

"Fear heightens one's senses and makes you more alert." Blinky explained.

"Yeah well that might be a problem from my perspective." Jack responded.

"How so?" Jim asked.

"Well for one fear prevents you from helping others and secondly your enemies can use your fear as an advantage." Jack stated as he pinched his nose.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but to be honest, being afraid is probably the best advice I've gotten since I was given this responsibility." Jim admitted

The winter spirit groaned. "How am I supposed to protect you if your giving Pitch the one thing he needs." Jack muttered.

"Uh okay I'm lost now." Hiccup said.

Jack sighed and sat up. "Pitch is the spirit that killed Nightlight, and just of happens to be the spirit that deals with fear."

Toby couldn't help but chuckle. "A spirit that deals with fear; what is he, boogeyman?"

"Yes actually." Jack said.

Jim and Toby looked at the winter spirit in disbelief while Hiccup and Adora were confused.

"Are you serious?!" Toby said.

"Any folklore, any fairytale you have heard of is true." Jack said.

"Who's the boogeyman?" Adora asked.

"Like I said he's the spirit of fear." Jack answered.

"Does that mean Santa exist, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny?!" Toby asked.

"Did you not hear me?!" Jack shouted before wincing as he was reminded of his headache."Sorry for yelling."

"Wow, I can't believe that there might be a whole town of spirits." Jim said.

"Well I wouldn't say a town of spirits master Jim, spirits are more scattered around the world." Blinky corrected.

"So if spirit are magical beings that are all around the world, what do you guys even do?" Hiccups asked.

"Spirits' jobs are to maintain the needs of living beings and the earth, we were chosen for a purpose." Jack said.

"Who chooses the spirits then?" Adora said.

"Man in the Moon, he's the head honcho; the one who gives the orders around." Jack explained with a shrug.

"And what happens if a spirit turns evil?" Hiccup asked.

"Well there's this group that I'm apart of called the guardians; we usually protect children but if necessary we protect the world from any other threats." Jack simply said.

"If you guys protect the world from any threats, then why didn't you guys help the other trollhunters from fright Bular?" Jim asked.

"I think that's something Blinky should answer, since I wasn't there when it happened." Jack said, crossed his arms together.

The others then glanced at the trolls, in which Blinky was caught off guard. "Oh uh well master Jim, long ago; spirits and trolls had an alliance after the battle of Killahead. But conflict arised as both sides had a disagreement." Blinky explained.

"What was the conflict?" Hiccup asked.

"Changelings." Arrrgh responded.

"Yes spirits wanted to welcome changelings to our society while trolls rejected them for being impure. It came to the point where it became violent for a short while; after a while both sides agreed to disagree but now we only meet if both side need help, other than that we keep to ourselves." Blinky said.

"Wow." Toby commented.

"Yeah that's how it is went you have deal with other creatures." Jack said.

"But don't let that get to you master Jim; that happened a long time ago." Blinky reassured.

"Now off you three, it's been a long day and you all deserve a goodnight sleep." Blinky demanded as he gestured the others to leave Toby's room.

"Alright, alright, we're leaving." Jim said as he laughed.


	6. Chapter 5: A Free Day

Jim stood in a black void alone, hearing multiple voices all at once. Somehow he could perfectly understand what they were saying.

"_Part of you will remain Jim, but the other part will never be the same._"

"_Seems like only yesterday this was the thing you wanted most in the world._"

"_Is this some of joke to you?! Our parent's war is about to become ours; figure out which side your on_."

"_We were all someone before we were chosen_."

Jim looked around see if anyone was there, anyone dangerous. He tried taking out his amulet from his pocket, and realized it wasn't there. Jim frantically searched for the amulet but instead saw a blue glow appearing below him. He crouch down and looked closely at the ground, Jim saw his amulet from afar. Jim stood up searched for anything that could help him get his amulet back. He then stop searching though, as he heard one of the voices that strangely sent a chill down his spine.

"_You must pour the elixor into water, emerge yourself and pesto, you are born anew_."

Cracks started to form from where Jim stood; he looked down to see where the sounds were out of fear. Before Jim realized what was happening, the cracks from the ground broke apart and he fell to the bottom. Jim closed his his eyes as he felt he was in a watery surface for a few seconds before seemly returning to land. As Jim hesitantly opened his eyes to see the sky, he tilt his head in confusion and slowly got up. His surroundings were of a open field filled with broken stones and weapons scattered across the field; some some of patches of grass were even of fire. Jim then felt a large gust of wind blow past him as he someone flying past him; he turned around to see who is was, lowkey thinking it was Jack. Instead he saw a human figure that unfamiliar to Jim that was flying toward a troll that probably two or three time larger than the both of them. The mystery person swung his staff the troll and flash light appeared, the troll covered his eye as his arms started to burn.

"Last chance Gunmar, yield!" The mystery person said, sounding weirdly familiar to Jim.

Gunmar chuckled which made Jim hold his breath. "You think you can stop me without staining that pure soul of yours Nightlight, I didn't expect you to be that naive." Gunmar swung his sword at Nightlight in which he flew a way.

Jim then realized that behind the two of of them was Killahead Bridge, and on top of the bridge was Deya standing there with her hand on the bridge looking concerned. Nightlight continuously created flashes of light towards Gunmar's face. Gunmar took a step back every time the spirit attack him. Nightlight had Gunmar at the edge of a portal that was inside the bridge.

"Take your final bow Gunmar." Nightlight swung his staff one last time as the light he produced caused Gunmar to fall.

"Cause this will be your final performance." Nightlight said as he breathing heavily in exhaustion.

It was then Jim realized; this is when Gunmar was banished to the Darklands, this was the battle of Killahead bridge.

"Nightlight!" The spirit glanced up to see Deya. "Get over here and help me close the portal!"

Nightlight flew up towards Deya, wincing a bit as he placed his right hand on his neck. The spirit put his left hand on what seemed to be the amulet of daylight. As the amulet then started acting up, troll markings started to form on the side their hand was on the amulet. Jim was speechless; even though he saw a fraction of what the war looked like, it was still a lot to take in. Jim turned around and took in the scenery, seeing the troll remains made Jim's stomach turn into knots. He turned away in disgust and was confused when he saw that bridge wasn't there.

"Did you enjoy the show." Nightlight said as he suddenly stood next Jim, his voice shifting into Jack's.

Jim then woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, he was breathing heavily and sweating. Jim shook his head turned of his alarm. He glanced to his side and saw Adora, sitting behind Toothless as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Good morning." She simply said as she glanced down.

"Uh morning." Jim responded awkwardly as he removed the covers from his bed.

Jim got out of bed and walked towards his closet. "Where's Jack and Hiccup?"

"They went to the living room, I stayed here because I kinda wanted wanted to be alone for a little while." Adora responded as she tried to adjust her position.

"Just wanted some peace and quiet?" Jim asked as he zipped up his sweater.

"I guess." Adora shrugged.

"Well peace is not something you can always have you know." Jim said as he sat in front Adora, she gave him a soft smile in response.

"Trust me, from experience I know that better than anyone else." Adora commented.

"Come on, my mom has her day off and you properly meet her." Jim took his hand out to get her up, she accepted his offer and up.

They walked outside of Jim's room and into the hallway; as they walked downstairs, Adora and Jim saw Hiccup in the living room watching TV curiously while Jack was in the kitchen glancing at Barbara as she cooked. Jim's mom looked up to see her son.

"Oh Jim, Adora; your awake." Barbara said happily, but the eggs she was cooking was starting to burn.

"Mrs. Lake, the eggs." Jack warned calmly.

Barbra gasped and quickly placed the eggs on a plate. "What's for breakfast mom?" Jim asked.

"Today we are going to have some over-easy eggs, Jack was nice enough to help me make them." Barbra explained as she started to set the table, Adora approached Barbara with a genuine smile on her face.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mrs. Lake?" Adora asked as she slightly bowed.

"Oh that's too kind to kind of you, really; all you have to do is just sit down and wait for you food. You don't have to act like my servant to get on my nice side." Barbara said as she placed the eggs on the table.

"O-okay." Adora muttered, what Barbara said really caught her off guard; Adora throughout life learned that the best to make people happy is to do what they wanted her to do, it's what made Shadow Weaver happy, it's what made Bright Moon happy. So listening to what Barbara made really think, was there other ways to someone happy?

Adora then pushed thought away, forced a smile and saw sat down. Hiccup,Jim, Jack, and Barbara sat in the table. They looked at the eggs and realized it was burned. "They maybe be a little overcooked." Barbara admitted with a nervous smile.

As they took a bite of their egg; Jim and Barbara gagged but kept eating the egg, Hiccup spat the egg out of his mouth, while Adora reluctantly kept eating; but for Jack, he kept eating as if it was a normal egg.

"Taste great Mrs. Lake." Jack complimented as he continued to eat his eggs.

The others looked in surprise, even Barbara was shock. "You like the eggs?" Barbara asked, feeling skeptical at Jack comment.

The winter spirit nodded in response with a smile. Barbara couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of someone actually enjoying her food.

"_Maybe it's a spirit thing_." Jim thought as he continued to eat.

"So why did you three transfer schools to here?" Barbara asked.

"I transferred here because I wondered what was it like in America since I've never been here before." Jack lied as he gave the woman a innocent smile.

"As for us we came because our parents wanted us to be in a peaceful environment." Hiccup added while Adora in response as she played along.

"You came to the right place; Arcadia is such a calm town, anything barely happens here." Barbara stated; in which Hiccup glanced at Jim as he stood there with a nervous smile, feeling guilty.

"So mom, today I'm going to show them around Arcadia if that's alright with you?" Jim asked sheepishly and started to play with his food a bit.

"I don't see why not." Barbara answered with a shug.

Jim smiled back at his mom and continued eating his breakfast. After everyone was done eating, he cleaned the dirty dishes despite his mom insisting that she could do it herself. Soon Jim said goodbye, kissed his mother on the cheek, and left with others. "So guys ready to see what in Arcadia?"

They nodded in response, Adora being more excited than Jack and Hiccup, and walked on the sidewalk. Once they reach to the town, Adora and gazed at their surroundings in awe. While the viking was able to keep his composure, Adora gasped as she tried to look at everything at once. Arcadia was so much different than Etheria, villages usually had small houses that had walls that were made of stone with the ceilings being made of bark. But not Arcadia oh no no, these houses were so much bigger with more people than she has seen in one village, and the houses contain some weird names on it.

As Adora started to take a few steps back, she started to walk in the middle of the road. Jack noticed that a car was driving towards the princess's so he quickly grabbed Adora from the back collar of her vest pulled her out of the way. A car gave a loud honk as the two both fell to the ground.

"Do see that black pathway?" The winter spirit asked Adora as he was slightly wheezing.

"Yeah."

"Well your not suppose to walk there unless you want to cross to the other side." Jack explained.

"What about the vehicles that are still driving?" Adora asked as she lifted her head to see Jack.

"You check both sides of the road to see if it is clear, and if it's not, then you have to estimate when the cross at the distance the vehicles will be able to stop." Jim said, offering his hand to her. Adora gave him a "Ooh" in realization and grabbed his hand and stood.

"Sounds complicated." Hiccup remarked as pulled Jack up from the ground.

"It's a lot simpler than it sounds." Jim said with chuckle. "How about we go to the park? There's a lot of people you guys can meet." As they reach to the park, Hiccup got glance at a stay dog that was laying down in the shade. The viking approached the dog and crouch down and looked at it curiously, the dog noticed him and moved it's to see Hiccup.

"Curious little thing aren't you." Hiccup muttered, in which the dog simply yawned.The viking then sat behind the tree the next to the dog and tried to relax. But then he heard a quiet sound and turned around to see a kitten with messy fur tapping Hiccup's leg with it paw. The viking grabbed the kitten and place it on his lap, but then he heard the dog bark at him.

"Jealous are we?" Hiccup asked, in which the dog huffed and looked away from him. The viking chuckled and tapped the floor to get the dog's attention. "Come here boy." The dog lifted his head up turned around, it's tail wagging back and forth. The dog stood up, cautiously walked towards Hiccup, and plopped its' head on his lap.

A small cart that had cotton candy caught Adora's eye. "Hey Jim what's that over there." Adora asked she pointed at the cart. "Hmm? Oh! Those are some carts that have little neat treats in them, and that one sells cotton candy." Jim explained at he pointed at the candy. "What do you do with the cotton candy?" Adora asked.

"You eat it."

"Why?"

"It has a sweet to it, if you want I have enough buy one for the both of us." Adora turned around in shock. "Really?"

Jim simplify shrug with a smile. "Why not? It's a sunny day and feel like you deserve it." Adora blushed slightly and stuttered a bit. "A-ah, well in that case, I thank you for that." She responded with slight bow.

"No problem, just stay here while go get some." Jim said as took off, Adora then continued to look around for a while until she saw someone standing next to her. He was a blonde with short hair who wore a teal shirt and was taller than Adora. "Hello, I didn't see you there." She greeted as she took one step back from the boy's sudden appearance.

"Sorry about that, the named Steve." He said with smug face. "In that case, my name is Adora."

"You know I think I've you before." Steve remarked as he walked closer to her. "Uh, you do?" Adora asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Of course, in my dreams." Adora then started laughing. "I'm sorry, I would that be possible if you have never even met me, unless you were part of the rebellion?" Steve looked dumbfounded at her response. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh, I guess not." Adora muttered as she looked away from Steve.

As Jim came back with two cotton candies on his hands, one being blue and the other one pink, he saw Steve with Adora. "Ugh, not today." He thought as he approached the two of them.

"I still don't understand how you saw me in your dream if never even heard of, it's just impossible." Jim held his laughter as saw a confused Adora and a frustrated Steve. "Are that dumb?" Steve muttered in which Adora thankfully wasn't able to hear but Jim did.

"Is there a problem?" Jim asked as he decided to butt in. "Mind your own business Lake." Steve demanded. "He's with me." Adora started with a serious tone as she stood in front of Jim. She gave Steve furious glare in which he a few steps back and scoffed. "Whatever, I'll find someone else who isn't associated with buttsnack over there." Steve commented before leaving.

"Jerk." Jim muttered as Adora started to relaxed. "Strange, he wasn't that rude when he was talking to me." She said. "That's probably because he wanted to ask you on a date." Jim explain as he walked in front of her.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, he must've flirted with you while I was gone, I guess you didn't notice." Jim continued. "Well, I suppose I'm more use to people flirting with me in a less metaphorical way."Adora admitted. "It's okay, we all have our preferences." Jim stated as gave her the pink cotton candy.

Adora took a bite off it and eyes lit up. "It taste so good!" She exclaimed. "That's the point." Jim remarked with a chuckled, then took a bite out of his cotton candy.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Jim asked. "I'm haven't even heard of chess." Adora responded. "Don't worry, I'll show you how to play."

Meanwhile…

Jack was laying down on a large branch from a oak tree, relishing the shade the leaves gave him. Frost formed around the branch on where he layed, but Jack didn't mind, as long as he was away from sun touch he would be fine. That until Jack heard sound of a baby crying, he quickly stood up and crouched down, trying to find the source. Jack hopped out of the tree branch and landed on the ground as he spotted a baby carriage that didn't have anyone guarding it. He hover slightly towards the carriage, as to not draw any attention, and looked inside to see a baby boy with blonde hair balling his eyes out.

"Hey little guy, whatcha doing out here all alone in the park." Jack said softly to the baby, the infant looked at the winter spirit with wide eyes before crying again. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The baby continued to cry as he started to failing his arms, Jack looked around to see if there was anyone behind him but there people walking from a far distance. "How about I show something special to cheer you up." Jack flickered his left hand that started to create snowflakes, the baby gasped at the sight and started giggling.

"You like that don't you." The winter spirit remarked with chuckled, in which the infant squeal happily at sight of Jack using his powers. He then blew the snowflakes at the baby, who tried to catch them with his tiny hands.

"Uh hi there." Jack immediately stood up and turned around to see girl next to him; she had dark hair with a blue streak and had a lot hair clips, she wore a pink shirt with purple vest and skirt.

"Hey there, uh is he your?" Jack asked nervously as he leaned from his staff.

"He's my brother." The girl answered, checking her younger sibling.

"Oh, um then why was he alone?"

"He dropped his stuff animal and started to crying so I tried looking for it, but it seems that you've taken care of that." The girl explained as she gave her brother his stuff animal back.

"How did you do it?"

"A magician never tell his secret." Jack responded with a wink, in which she laughed.

"My name Claire and my baby brother is Enrique." Claire said.

"Well in that case my name is Jack." The winter spirit remarked with dramatic bow.

"You're not from here are you?" Claire asked with a smile as crossed her arms.

"Aw what gave it away?" Jack said with a playful tone.

"Well Acadia is a small town, so everyone knows everyone and your someone I've never met, also your hair is really white." Claire explained as she shrugged. "But you seem to be good with kids."

"Who me? No no no, I'm pretty sure there are people who would do better than I did." Jack retorted, because he wasn't motherly as the Tooth Fairy, definitely not responsible as Bunny, he was none of those things. Jack was reckless and made a mess of everything, that's who he was.

"I'm sure that's true but to me, your the best." Claire stated as she sat on a bench. "My parents could really use you as babysitter."

"Is that so?" The winter spirit asked as he sat next to her.

Claire giggled in response. "So where are from?"

"Curious are we?" Jack remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it bad that I want to learn a little more about my new friend?" _Friend_, Jack let that word sink in for a bit, being alone for practically all of his life or at least this lifetime, that the word friend seem foreign to him.

"I guess not." Jack said as he crossed his arms.

"-And overall the only way you can win is to protect your queen while you try to take out mine, do you understand?" Jim explained as the two of them sat in a small hall where there was multiple tables with some chessboard on them.

"I suppose." Adora said as she nervously glanced at the chess pieces.

"If it makes it better, I'm not really good at chess." Jim stated with a shrug as he made the first move with his pon.

Adora then made her first move, then Jim, and then Adora, and the cycle continued with Jim correcting some of Adora's moves. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Adora answered as she placed her horse onto Jim's castle.

"Where did you use to live?" Adora looked at Jim with a blank expression before giving his a calm smile.

"I lived in a land called Etheria; I grew up in a place called the Fright Zone but after a while I decided to live in a forest that was called the Whispering Wood." She answered while rubbing her arms with shrug.

"What was it like?" Jim asked as he made his move.

"I'm not sure anymore, for some reason it's all fuzzy; I can only remember events that happened and the people I knew." Adora stated as she looked down.

Jim gazed at her with sadness, he doubted that you could find on a simple map. "Hey." Jim placed his hand on her shoulder as form of comfort for Adora. "When this all over, promise that I'll help you get back home to Etheria."

Adora looked at Jim in shock. "Really?" Although she knew that everyone she had would be gone, it be nice and maybe even relieving, to come back to Etheria.

"It's only fair." Jim responded as he sat back down.

"Thank you." She said, almost at verge of tears.

"Don't thank me just yet." Adora nodded in response and continued the game. She placed her her king right where Jim's queen.

"I guess that means I won."

Jim let out a soft chuckle. "Not bad."


	7. Chapter 6: Becoming part 1

Jim opened his eyes to see he was in the same black void from his previous dream, only this time he was sitting on an icy platform. It didn't take him that long to hear a familiar voice humming a tune he remembered, Jim turned around to his left to see Nightlight sitting next to him.

"You have a very intriguing choice of music Jim, and I mean it in a good way." The spirit stated with a calm smile.

"How are you here? Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Dead? I can assure you Jim that I am, I'm merely just the magical aspect of what's left of Nightlight." Jim gave the spirit a bewildered look in response.

Nightlight starting laughing. "How do you think amulet was able to be created by daylight?"

"That doesn't explain how your now here, where were you when I first got the amulet?" Jim asked as he moved his legs close to his chest.

"I here now because I'm a little more than just magic now; I remember things, I have emotions, or at least enough emotions to have empathy." Nightlight said with simple shrug.

Jim look away from the person next to him and saw that beyond the layers of thick ice was an ocean of black water. Anxiety started fill Jim's mind as he was fixated on looking at the wave currents.

"What's that?" Jim asked as he pointed down at the water.

"I'm am unsure what it is but…" Nightlight extended his arm and scooped up some of the water. "...But I do know that it has the power to reveal your true self once in contact with it." As the water started spilling out of Nightlight's hand; parts of his skin was being peeled off, showing a white aura.

Jim looked the spirits hand in shock and quickly turned away, disgusted at the sight of Nightlights skin being peeled off. "I know it is not a pleasant sight to look at but after the pain disappeared, it can be quite… relieving." Jim let those words sink in and snarled at the thought.

"Wait a minute." Jim covered his mouth surprised and started to ask himself why he did it. Jim heard laughing from a distance and turn around just to see that Nightlight was no longer there. He soon got up at the sound of the ice cracking, when the ice broke, Jim fell to the ocean. As he sank deeper, Jim tried to swim up but something was pushing down.

"Someone help me!" Jim shouted, as he started to cry. "Please help me!" Jim felt his skin burning, something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what.

Jim sat up and was breathing heavily, he looked around and slowly realized that he was in his room. As Jim was about to feel at ease, he suddenly felt an irritating headache that seemly came out of nowhere. Jim hissed at the pain and pressed his forehead, he looked at the window and saw that the sun was barely rising. He sighed and got out of his bed; Jim tiptoed his way to his closet for his sweater and then out of the room as to not disturb his guests from sleeping. As Jim puts on his sweater, he went to the restroom to get some aspirin for his headache. When Jim took the pill, it started to ease the pain but not by much; Jim simply accepted that fact and went downstairs to make everyone lunch.

A few hours past and the others started to wake up, Adora and Hiccup were watching tv while Jack was hovering around Jim in the kitchen, observing how he was making breakfast. When Jim grabbed the handle from one of the frying pans, he felt a sharp burn from the palm of his hand. He immediately let go of the handle and glanced at his hand to see how bad the burn was; it seemed that there was heavy bruising at the center of his palm but no sign of deterioration of the skin.

Jack flinched at the sight of it. "That's one nasty burn."

"Well it's just a bruise, nothing to serious." Jim said with shug.

The winter spirit rolled and grabbed Jim's hand. "Uh huh, try bending your fingers."

Jim was able to bend them slightly before his arm became stiff, Jack hummed in satisfaction. "Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?" He asked.

"Um it's in one of the drawers." Jim answered, in which the spirit started searching for the kit; Jim glanced at his palm again, more closely this time, and realized that the bruise had more of a blue shade than it was suppose to have.

"You alright?" Jim looked at Jack then nervously smiled at him.

"I'm fine, why would not be?" Jack gave Jim a look before shrugging; he grabbed some gauzes from the kit and wrapping them around Jim's hand.

While that was going on, Hiccup was getting lost in his own thoughts while he was watching TV. Hiccup was recalling the dream he had earlier; nowadays the young viking could only dream of memories of his past. But today was different, he had dreamt of someone laying in a pool of their own blood but the figure was blurred out.

"..._Like hell_….."

"..._My sword, I can_..."

Those were the words he heard before last thing shown in his dream was a horned silhouette. Toothless interrupted Hiccup by nudging him in the left arm. "What is it, buddy?" The dragon groaned at the human as his stomach grumbled. "Are you hungry?" Hiccup asked, in which Toothless give him the puppy dog eyes. The viking rolled his eyes and got out of the couch.

"Do you have fish?" Hiccup asked, seeing that Jack was now cooking while Jim was standing next to him.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Fish, Toothless is getting hungry." Hiccup answered with his arms crossed.

"There some salmon in the fridge, do you want it raw or cooked?"

Hiccup walked towards the fridge and opened "Raw is fine." He grabbed the bag of salmon and whistled for his dragon. When Toothless approached Hiccup with eagerness; the viking tossed the salmons to Toothless, who immediately starting eating.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Adora asked as she turned off the tv.

"Um I think Jim was making pancakes." Jack said as he flipped the batter.

"You think?" Jim remarked with worry.

"I'm sorry but I don't really make cooked meal since it's more of a want than a need for a spirit." Jack retorted with a huff, he slid the spatula at the bottom of the pancake and placed it on a plate. As Adora entered the kitchen she noticed the gauze in Jim's palm, she wanted to ask what happened but decided to keep her mouth shut because worried that asking Jim might bother him.

"Okay, so we're gonna have to leave very soon, thankfully I have some extra book bags you guys can use for school." Jim said as he quickly started to shoving some school supplies in the bags.

"What for?" Hiccup inquired as he looked at the contents of the bag.

"Well you need certain things, like a pencil or a notebook, to complete the task your given in class." Jim explained as he gave Jack and Adora their bag . "Now come on, we don't want to be late." Jim ran for his bag and tucked his amulet in one of the pockets; he sprinted back to the kitchen to grab everyone's lunch.

"Here's you, for you, for you, this is for me and this is Toby's." Jim muttered before rushing towards the garage.

"Geez Jim, slow down; it's not going to be the end of the world if we are a few minutes late." Jack commented as the others followed Jim.

"I already have a reputation for being late all the time, I don't want it to be yours too." Jim replied as he put on his helmet and hopped on his bike. Jack huffed in frustration, this was one of the many reasons why the spirit didn't like school; Jack saw how kids would get so anxious and agitated when coming to school, how teachers would give them tons of homework that they didn't need and how early they needed to wake up.

As the garage opened, Toby was standing in front of the with his bike. "We're going to be late Jimbo."

"I know, I know." Jim said as he gave Toby his lunch.

"If I may ask but how do expect us three to fit in those to contraption?" Hiccup brought up.

"Good point, we can only fit two people per bike; someone is going to have to walk." Toby added.

"No worries, I can fly the school while you four go on the bikes." Jack retorted as he spun his staff around.

"You know where the school is right?" Jim asked for reasurrence.

"Yeah I remember where it is." Jack answered with a cocky smile.

"Okay then, let's go; we've already waste enough time." Hiccup hopped on the bike, arming arms around Jim; Adora did the same actions with Toby. Jack mentally called for the wind, it took about two seconds for the wind to the winter spirit's call; he flew until he reach the clouds. Jack took a deep breath diving back down. He flew at a distance where he wouldn't have been noticed; Jack laughed as he felt the wind passing by.

Soon the winter spirit landed in an area that wasn't surrounded by people but was close to the school. As Jack crossed the street, he approached the others who were standing at the front gates.

"There you are, I honestly expected you come before us." Adora said.

"Can't I enjoy my time flying in peace while you guys have to deal riding bike on the ground?" Jack said sarcastically, playfully nudging Adora in the arm.

Jim rolled his eyes with a smile. "Come on, we might have some time to make to the first period."

They were walking to where Mrs. Janeth's class was; but with every step he took, Jim started to feel nauseous. It up to the point where he couldn't contain it anymore. "Hey Jimbo, are you alright?" Jim covered his mouth and shook his head before he sprinted towards the restrooms.

When he went inside, Jim steered his heels to one of the stalls and collapsed to a fetal position. Jim started to throw up in the toilet, strengthening his grip as he felt is stomach twisting and turning. When he stopped Jim shakenly got up,as his limbs ached terribly, he felt a burning sensation in some part of his body that was slowly spreading. Jim hissed in pain and for some reason started scratching the burned spots. He took a few steps backwards before his back hit the sink; Jim turned around and saw his reflection. He that his face had tiny dark blue spots that were fuming and neck having a long blue splotches around his neck.

Jim removed the gauze that were on his "burned" hand and realized that the "bruise" in his hand had spread, it was even covering his fingers. "No, no, no, no, no, no, please no!" Jim needed help, he couldn't do this alone, he didn't want to die alo-

_SNAP!_

The boy felt an excruciating pain from his back; Jim could feel his throat getting tighter, tears forming in his eyes. He collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball. Jim wanted to move, he wanted to walk out of the restroom and beg for help, but his muscles refused to listen. Then something unexpected happened, his right pinky just fell out, as if it was a refrigerator magnet. Soon blood started pouring from where his finger once was. With all his might, Jim forced his left hand to add pressure for the "injury".

Toby stared at the door, feeling a bit worried that something might be wrong with Jim. "He sure is taking his time." Adora said, putting her hands to her hips.

"Maybe we check on him?" Jack suggest, which yeah, that didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Yeah, let's do that." Toby opened the door and went inside, with the others following from behind. He stopped as saw his best friend on the ground in pain.

"Toby, please help me!" Jim cried out, in which his friend ran for him. When Hiccup got a better view of Jim, he saw that the teen was _laying in a pool of his own blood._

"What happened Jimbo?"

"I-I don't know, I started to feel nauseous then everything started to burn and-" Jim hissed as he felt another shock of pain.

"Dude, what happened to your hand?" The winter spirit grabbed the teen's right arm, with slightly gasping at the sight of Jim missing a pinky.

"I don't know it just came off."

"We can't leave it like this or else it will get infected." Hiccup stated.

Jack paused for a moment before saying. "I can stop the bleeding temporarily, but it's going to _hurt like hell_."

"I don't care what you do just make it stop!"

"Okay, okay, um Adora, Hiccup, I need you to restrain Jim and he needed something to bite off of." Toby got up and grabbed a bunch of toilet paper.

"Is this enough?" He asked.

"Let's hope."

As Jack grabbed Jim's hand, he uses his frost to cover the boy's injury. Jim felt a sharp burn and hunch over, only for Adora and Hiccup to push him back.

"It's okay Jim, just a little longer." She said with a shaky voice as Adora heard Jim's muffled screams.

Toby turned back and covered his mouth, he just couldn't bear seeing his friend in this much pain. "There that's it, I'm done." Jack quickly said.

"We have to take him to Blinky or Arrgh or any troll that's from Trollmarket, maybe they know what is going on." Hiccup said as tried his best to make Jim stand up.

"My sword... " Adora muttered.

"What?"

"_My sword, I can _heal him with my sword, but it's at Jim's house." She explained.

"Then you two bring him back home." Jack stated.

"What about you?" Hiccup asked.

"You guys don't need me, just get him home and don't let anyone see you." Hiccup, while reluctant, nodded in response. Adora helped the viking carry Jim away.

"What now?" Toby asked, Jack could see in his eyes that he was beyond scared.

"First we clean up this mess." The spirit said, gesturing the dry blood on the floor, Jack then noticed how his hands were covered in blood, Jim's blood.

_Somewhere in the snow-covered woods, was Jack, laying on a large from one of the trees. He wasn't wearing his blue sweater though, instead he wore an old baggy white shirt that was covered by a leather cloak. The winter spirit looked the scenery, mentally patting himself on the back for his hard work. Soon after a while he started to get bored, so Jack stood up and flew out of the tree he once was, hopping from one tree to another. Despite the harsh reality at no one could see him, the winter spirit quite enjoy being alone (but over time he would grow tired of it.) it was only him and the wind.__Or so he thought when Jack heard distant voices from afar, he flew at their direction and took in at the situation. On one side there were two male adult, and next to them was a teenage boy who had short black hair. The boy furiously shivering, tears running across his face. The winter spirit landed on the ground and look at the boy then at the men, his held his breath as caught sight of one the men carrying a gun.__"What are you… what are you doing?" Jack asked, but no response. The man raised his gun at the boy's direction which made the spirit's blood boil. "No!" Jack flew in front of the boy as cover but the bullet passed through him, it was a terrible feeling. He heard a pained yelp before a thud, Jack slowly looked behind him and the boy bleeding to death. The winds grew harsher and more snow started to fall as Jack fell to his knees and frantically trying to help the boy.__"Come on, come on, please no, no, no... " The winter spirit tried freezing the injuries but his hands only went through the boy. "You have to believe in me, please just believe in me so I can help you." No response, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Please, just believe in me!" Jack shouted as he started sobbing. "Please…" Then he felt something, and it wasn't the soft chunks of snow. Jack looked up and saw that the boy's eyes were glassy and dull, he was dead.__Jack cover his mouth and his sobbing because harsher. Failing to protect the boy hurt so he just wanted to scream his pain away, and so he did, no one wouldn't hear so it didn't matter._

Jack wanted to scream, he wanted to so badly, but he wasn't so alone now.

"Hey Jack are you alright?" Toby asked with worry.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." The winter spirit muttered.

"Well you should wash off the blood in your hands, we wouldn't want to attention, right?" Toby stated, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"Sure." Toby noticed how shaken up Jack was as he was furiously scrubbing the dried blood of his hands.

For the rest of the day in school, Toby felt a strange tension coming from the winter spirit. At a short distance from Jack, the teen feel the temperature drop. Toby wanted to help and tell him that everything was fine and that Jim would we alright, but that would be a lie, because deep down he knew that there was a chance that his best friend might not come back. There were moments Toby thought Jim might die whenever they went to a trollhunter mission, but it hurt even more to see him in such great pain and not know if he will have the chance to him again. But Toby pushed those negative feelings away, he needed to be strong for Jim, because that's what best friends do, right?

Toby lost his train of thought however when he bumped into Jack. "Hey what's the hold up?" He asked, noticed how Jack was distracted by something. Toby turned at the direction where the winter spirit was looking, which was the play rehearsal. "Oh your just looking at the Romeo and Juliet rehearsal."

Jack turned to look at Toby in disbelief. "Your school is doing a play about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes." Toby answered

"Don't you think Romeo and Juliet is a bit too mature for a high school play?" Jack asked.

"Uuhh..."

"And with a school like this I don't think you guys have the budget this." Jack was going to continue to complain but was stopped by Toby pushing him towards auditorium.

"Sorry you feel that way, but I don't make the rules here, complain with the drama teacher, not me." Toby said, Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed with a smile. When he glanced at the stage Jack noticed Claire was there, reciting her lines for the play.

"Hey that's Claire." Jack said, in which Toby stopped for a moment and looked at the winter spirit. "You know her?"

"Yeah."

"How?!"

"We met at the park the other day." Jack responded. "Who is she playing as?" he asked.

"Juliet."It makes sense, throughout their brief conversation Jack figured out that she was very passionate and expressive as well. He can actually see Claire taking a career in acting.

"And who's Romeo?" Toby groaned in response.

"Steve Palchuk, originally it was Jim but Mrs. Janeth was getting annoyed that he kept skipping rehearsals." Toby explained, Jack hummed in response and had a 'ah ha!' moment.

"What if I could change that?" Jack suggest with a smirk.

"How? you can't audition now." Toby asked.

"By making a fun little wager, simple as that." Jack said before leaving, Toby had an urge to stop the winter spirit but was curious of what would happen, so he sat back down and watched the magic happen, until he realized something. "Do you even know the lines for this play?!"

Claire inhaled and exhaled as she was about recited her lines. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Soon Steve approach with a smug look on his face, he grabbed Claire's hand a bit too hard and bent on one knee. "Shall I hear more, or-"

"or shall I speak at this?" The two teens and Mrs. Janeth looked to see who was, which was none other than Jack.

"Who are who?" Steve asked,walking towards the winter spirit in anger.

"Salut gros gars, the name's Jackson Overlander, but I prefer you call me Jack." He said, unfazed by Steve intimidation.

"I'll call you whatever I want buttsnack." The bully retorted. "Now what you doing trying to steal my thunder?"

"Well I just got here and man is it boring here, so my good friend Toby here thought that I would have fun being in Romeo and Juliet." Jack explained, Steve then gave Toby menacing glare before going back to Jack.

"I guess you didn't hear that auditions were over, I'm Romeo!"

"Huh really, cause thought it was someone else who was it again? Oh right! How could I forget? His name was James Lake Jr." Steve then grabbed Jack by the collar and lifted him up.

"You think that buttsnack is better that me? Steve hissed, getting ready to punch the winter spirit.

"I think that it's really petty of you to be apart of something your not passionate about just because you want to make someone jealous, a bit selfish if you ask me." Jack explained with a shrug, he could see how surprised Claire was.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Janeth explained as Steve was about punch Jack. "Steve, please leave Mr. Overlander alone, and you, the try-outs have already ended, you cannot be Romeo."

"I understand ma'am which why propose a fun little wager." Jack clarified.

"And that being?" Mrs. Janeth asked.

"That our beloved Juliet here will pick her Romeo, afterall she does need to be with someone she's comfortable with." He continued, gesturing at Claire.

"You can't just-"

"So it's a competition?" Steve said with a wicked grin.

"In way, yes." Jack clarified.

"Excuse me but-"

"Challenge accepted loser ." He answered.

"Great." Jack said, at this point Mrs. Janeth was just done with everything, she tossed her clipboard to Toby and stormed off.

Claire stood there awkwardly, quite eager to see how this plays out "After you." She impressed by how calm and collective Jack about this situation, making it seem like he had the upper hand.

Steve stepped forward and spun Claire around, his grip being a bit too hard. "I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest on my counsel?" She asked, at times Steve would mess up his line or made Claire trip during his turn.

"Take that loser." Steve remarked, and yet Jack stayed quite with a smile; he simply shrugged and walked toward Claire. He grabbed Claire by the hand gently and slowly bowed.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops." Jack carefully moved Claire to the side, as if he was dancing with her.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable." She said, a gust then flew behind Claire and she could've swore that her feet was being lifted off the ground as Claire was being spun around.

"What shall I swear by?"

Claire couldn't help but laugh. "Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." Jack took the sign that he won, so let Claire go.

"That was fun right?"

She moved a strand of her hair away and smiled. "Yeah it was." Jack turned around and noticed that Steve had already left. "Are you a fan of this play?"

"More or less." The winter spirit remember the first time he saw Romeo and Juliet; Jack hovering backstage in awe as he watched the performers give out the raw emotion of their character.

"Well I'm glad you're apart of this." Claire said while facing Jack.

"This just for a friend, but I look forward to getting to know you better, fair Claire." She chuckled and hopped off the stage.

"You too Jack."

Soon Claire left the auditorium and Toby started walking towards the winter spirit. "Wow, I didn't expect you to actually win, but then again anyone is better than Steve."

"Just one step to get Jim back to being Romeo of course."

The rest of the period was just boring human stuff for Jack, his mind would wander off by asking himself of how the guardians were doing, probably doing a better job than he was. After school ended, Jack waited for Toby as he was getting his bike to get to Jim's house.

"Do Adora and Hiccup are doing okay?" Toby asked as he was riding his bicycle with Jack sitting behind him.

"I hope so, otherwise we're all screwed." Toby chuckled sadly, and focused his attention on the road. They were both quiet for the rest of the ride back, a few minutes past and they made it to Jim's house. Toby placed his bike in front of the yard and followed the winter spirit, as they both walked towards the porch, the two realized the door was opened.

As they went inside, loud noises and voices were heard from the second floor; the two ran upstairs and followed the source of the noises in which it was at Jim's bedroom. When Jack opened door, he saw that Adora was at the defensive stance while holding her sword.

"_For the Honor of Grayskull_!"

"Adora, no!" Hiccup shouted before a flash of light was shown and She-Ra appeared, and in front of her was a blue horned creature crouching down and growling at the princess.

"_I guess they really don't have everything under control_." Jack thought, making sure Toby was at a safe distance away from the upcoming fight.


	8. Chapter 7: Becoming part 2

**Author's note: This chapter is more of a interlude of what happened to the previous chapter, I hope next chapter will be longer, but other than that enjoy. **

Somewhere in the woods, away from the town of Arcadia and it's citizens, was Adora carrying the half-conscious Jim while Hiccup was trying to their way back home, or at least their new home he supposes. At the moment the viking was a bit distracted since he was wondering about his dream he had earlier. It was unnerving how his dream could somehow predict what would happen to Jim and what Adora and Jack would say; Hiccup never had this issue before in the past.

He decided to put these thoughts aside and focused on his main conflict; as Hiccup continued to search for the house, Adora sat down in one of the trees anxiously as she was cradling the barely conscious Jim. She felt so useless at the moment, all Adora could do was wait, wait until Hiccup comes back so then she could fix this mess.

It started to remind her when she was unable to heal Glimmer; Adora vividly remembers how everyone was expecting for She-Ra to win the war all on her own. But she shouldn't be bothered by it, because being someone's protector was the reason the Adora existed at all, she was just a soldier and nothing else, right?

Adora's attention was drawn back to Jim at the sound of him groaning pain; she noticed how the blue splotches that were burning of his skin was spreading slowly.

"How are you holding up Jim?" Adora, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"...I think that I'm...I'm going to find." He mumbled before flinching at the sudden pain in his stomach and started, whimpering?

Soon Hiccup came back running with a small dagger in his right hand. "I found a way back." He said while trying to catch his breath.

"Good, can you please help me carry him? No offense but I feel like he's getting heavier by the minute." The viking simply rolled his eyes and placed Jim's arm around his shoulder.

When a ray of sunlight hit Jim in the face, he jumped back and yelp in pain. "Jim! What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, losing his grip on Jim.

"It burns..." He responded as he went back to the shade as he covered his face.

"What burns?" Adora asked, not entirely understanding Jim's statement.

"The sun."

"That's not a good sign." Hiccup thought, they didn't have any form of shade to move Jim, unless… "Hold on I'll be right back."

"Again?" Adora said, feeling as if they were sitting ducks.

The viking ran through the woods, following the marks he carved with his dagger as to not get lost. Hiccup walked in the backyard and grabbed the key that was under the carpet, how he found it was purely by accident. "Toothless, come here buddy, I need you!"

Soon his dragon came running to him and sat down, Hiccup then got on his dragon and held on to the saddle with a steady grip. "

Okay now I know you have Adora's scent, so I want you find her alright?" Toothless nodded and flew threw the forest with ease, it didn't take for his dragon to find the two.

"You brought Toothless here.." Adora commented with a hint of uncertainty.

"We can use Toothless' wings as shade so Jim won't get hurt." Hiccup explained.

"That is a good plan." Adora thought as she started to picked Jim up, Hiccup moved Toothless to the two teens in which the dragon spread his wings above them.

"Thanks… I'll make sure mom will buy a bag full fish for you… promise…" Jim said in a low voice, in which Adora couldn't help but chuckle.

The rest of the trip back was painfully silent, with Jim wheezing as he struggled to catch his breath. Hiccup opened the back door and walked in the house, he stepped aside to let the others go in; first Adora and Jim, then Toothless. "Okay I'm going to take him to his room and maybe you can try and go to trollmarket to find Blinky?" Adora knew it wasn't a solid plan, but it was the best they got so far.

"...Draal…"

"What?"

"...There's a troll in my basement, maybe he can help…" Adora and Hiccup weren't sure how to feel about that there was some random troll in Jim's basement.

"Just get him upstairs Adora." She nodded with determination and went upstairs with Jim. "Having a troll living in your basement isn't creepy, no, not at all." Hiccup muttered to himself as started walking down to the dark room, he looked to the side and saw a large blue troll sitting on the floor and eating a bunch of coal.

Draal picked up a scent that he hadn't smelled for a long time, it was the smell of a viking; the troll grabbed a lamp that was laying there and aim it at Hiccup. "It's been awhile since I've seen human hunters of your kind."

"I'm not sure what you mean, but Jim needs your help." What Draal said really worried Hiccup, if he hadn't seen any vikings throughout all these years, then that might be a problem. He might've been brought back to life to help Jim with his trollhunter business, but Hiccup believes that he belongs with his people, if there even still out there.

"How do you know the trollhunter?" The large troll did not trust the young viking, his kind were ruthless hunters; the savage if will.

"He summoned me back to life as a means to help him fight Bular." Drall hummed curiously, he remembered how Jim went with Blinky to do the ritual to summon his warriors, he guessed that it worked.

"Does the trollhunter wishes to train?"

"Not really, something happened; it's very hard to explain but I just need you to come with me." Hiccup explained, after a few seconds Draal then dropped the lamp and followed the viking.

As they made it upstairs, the two saw Jim in his bed, curled up in a ball while holding his blanket tightly. From afar Hiccup saw that Jim was bleeding from his forehead; luckily Adora already had her sword out.

"Looks like it's getting worse." Hiccup said, stepping aside for Draal, his eyes widen and he growled in anger.

"What did you do?" Draal started snarling at Adora and Hiccup and took a fighting stance.

"...It's not...It's not their fault… They didn't do...do anything." Jim whispered as he was holding back his screams.

Adora raised her sword and took a deep breath. "_For the honor of Grayskull_." With a flash a light, She-ra appeared. She moved her sword towards Jim and it started to glow; magic shot out of it as She-ra held a steady grip.

Suddenly the magic changed from blue to green, She-ra then felt a painful sensation coursing through her, as if she was being electrocuted. When it became too much for her, She-ra reverted back to Adora while falling backwards, dropping her sword.

"Adora!" Hiccup ran towards her and knelt down. "What happened?" She flinched as he touched her by the shoulder.

"I don't know, it was going fine and then everything started to hurt."

All of a sudden they heard Jim screaming in pain, Draal practically lunged toward Jim as the large troll tried to restrain the trollhunter. Draal was then taken by surprise at what he saw, the patch of blue skin that was around Jim was spreading quickly, tusks were starting to form as well as his horns. Draal picked up a new scent from the trollhunter, a scent that only belonged to a troll.

Jim used all his strength to try to escape the large troll's grasp; it hurt so much, his skin burning faster than before, he felt as if two spears were slowly being pulled out of his head, and Jim wanted to throw up at the taste of his own blood.

"Let go of me Draal!" He cried out.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you hurt yourself." Jim started to growl in anger and bared his teeth. Draal was not fazed by this and continued to stand his ground.

"What going, Draal?" Hiccup asked.

"It seems that the trollhunter's transformation has been sped up."

The viking looked at Adora. "Did you do that?"

"Maybe? But it was not supposed to happen like that, I needed to heal him not make it worse." Then a memory came to Adora, but it wasn't her's, it was She-ra's; she standing in front of Jim to what seemed to be a blizzard, behind him was someone she did not recognize. That when Adora realized that this memory was when they were at the museum, the magic She-ra used on Jim was none like Adora has ever seen except..._Merlin_.

She took his magic away for him, but Adora never suspected that she could ever use it. "Oh god." She whispered.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"I did this." Adora said.

As Draal was distracted, Jim took the opportunity and kicked the large from the stomach. Draal fell back onto the wall which made the whole room shake. Hiccup and Adora got a good look at Jim, he snarled at them as he stood on all fours from is bed.

"_The horned figure from my dream_." The viking thought, which shook him to his core.

Adora tried getting up, her muscles objected such a thing as they tensed up, she ignored it. Adora grabbed her sword and put up a fighting stance. Hiccup examined Jim posture, his shoulders were tense and his pupils were in as pare, Jim felt threatened.

"_For the Honor of Grayskull_!"

"Adora no!" Hiccup covered his eyes as a flash of light was shown, this day was not going to end well. The viking pulled out his sword and got ready for this upcoming fight.


	9. Chapter 8

**Originally there wasn't going to be two parts but I felt like this was taking a bit too long. Sidenote, I'm going rewrite the previous chapters but not by much, just wanna check if I made any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**_Chapter 8: Not quite himself part 1_**

Jack didn't waste any time to protect Toby the moment he realized what was going on as he pushed his companion away from the room. "Toby I need you to go and find Blinky and Aaarrrgghh."

"But Jim-"

"We'll handle this, don't worry, just go." Toby was hesitant, desperately wanting to help his friend, but nodded and quickly went downstairs.

When the spirit looked back, it was too late to move away from the half-troll tackling She-ra, so he was being crushed by the two of them.

The trollhunter summoned the sword of Daylight and swung it in front of She-ra, in which she blocked it with her sword.

"I'm not sure if this question is appropriate at the moment but could you two please get off me?" Jack wheezed.

"Not the time!" She-ra exclaimed before pushing Jim's sword and giving him a sidekick to the stomach. The princess pulled Jack up and continued to focus on the task at hand.

The half-troll snarled at both of them and slid to the side; throwing a backhand at Jack, in which the winter spirit responded by creating a patch of ice on both of the trollhunter's legs. He then wiped off the blood that was coming out of nose; Jack took a few steps back while grabbing She-ra by the arm, trying to remain a safe distance from the trollhunter.

"Shit, shit, shit, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? " Jack muttered, biting the joint of his finger.

The princess watched as Jim pulled one of his legs free from the ice. "He could be disoriented, maybe if we-"

"Okay, okay, Jim's is in a new body, so maybe he's just acting on his new instincts." That's when she realizes that Jack wasn't paying attention to her because he was thinking out loud.

The spirit flew She-ra and himself to the right the moment Jim got his other leg out and lunged toward them. "We just need to get him back to the right mindset." Jack quickly stated.

"Jim isn't thinking about the strategy of this fight, so might have an advantage here." She-ra commented. "I'll go the offensive route while you'll be our defense, alright?" He responded by nodding with a determined smile.

Meanwhile Hiccup was trying to help Draal since he was struck on the wall, since the troll's spikes were penetrating it.

"Adora shouldn't have transformed into She-ra." Hiccup said to himself.

"And why is that? Viking whelp." Draal asked with curiosity.

"Jim felt threatened, and because she turned into She-ra that lead him to attack." He explained.

The large troll hummed curiously. "And how do we fix this problem, beat him into submission?"

"What? No, why would you say that?!"

"The trollhunter's scent has changed to something more trollish, and trolls tend to fight with their welps if their acting out." Hiccup hoped that fighting their own child wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Yeah, we're not doing that; there has to be another way for Jim to stop other that 'beating him into submission.' The viking remarked. "But I'm sure that that Adora and Jack have a plan."

She-ra kept clashing her sword with the trollhunter's, occasionally hitting his armor, while Jack blasted frost at Jim to distract him, flying to different sides to avoid the Jim's punches. When the princesses parried an attack, her sword started to morph into a shield.

"Huh, forgot that it can do that." She commented to herself.

"Really, you just so happened to forget that that it can turn into a shield?" The spirit remarked, but because he got distracted; Jim took that as an advantage and side kick him across the room.

The half-troll then swung his sword at She-ra and managed to slash a part of her left arm; she hissed in pain but continued to stand her ground. "Now would be a good time to turn into sword." She-ra quickly muttered as she continued to use her shield as trollhunter tried bash his way with his fists.

"Can we have a timeout? I feel like we need a timeout." Jim pushed the shield down and hit She-ra on the side of her head with the handle of his sword. She groaned and fell to the floor, feeling the blood fall down from her face.

"Ow." She-ra mumbled.

Meanwhile Jack slowly got up, his knees shaking. "That hurt." He whispered in exhaustion.

Soon Jim had his attention on the spirit and started rushing towards him; Jack was quick to respond by creating a large patch of solid ice. The trollhunter climbed on top of the ice, tackled himself at the spirit, and started choking Jack. Suddenly the wind came in the room, and it pushed the both of them down the stairs. As they tumbled downstairs, the spirit desperately kicked the trollhunter in the stomach and managed to push him away.

"Not cool Jim!" Jack exclaimed as he gasped for his loss of oxygen.

But the half-troll wasted no time, he swung his sword at the spirit as fast as he could; with every hit the spirit would deflect the attack with ice, but that can only do so much. The trollhunter was so close to slicing off the winter spirit's head, so close that Jack had a cut that ran across his throat. The winter spirit almost felt like he was done for until Hiccup rushed in with Toothless and tackled Jim to the ground.

"Where were you?!" Jack shouted in anger.

"I was busy helping the large troll that was stuck in the wall, at least I came to save your ass." The viking replied while his dragon was baring its teeth at the half-troll.

"You'll do the smart thing Jim and not hurt my dragon." Hiccup sighed as all he got in response was inhuman noises which were the equivalent to barking."So what now? I doubt that Mrs. Lake will be pleased to see her son blue, with fangs, and horns, and-"

"Alright I get it, just let me think for a moment." Jack blurted out, pulling his hair back in frustration.

The spirit looked down and realized that he it was snowing in the house, that when an idea came to him. "I got it."

Hiccup looked over Jack to see him picking up a pie of snow. "I also feel that Mrs. Lake will be suspicious that there was snow in her house."

"We'll deal with that later, in the meantime, I think I found a way to fix Jim's little dilema." Jack said as he smashed the pile of snow together with his hands until was in a circular shape.

"It's a snowball." Hiccup commented, giving the winter spirit a skeptical look.

"Well I'm not done, it just needs one final touch." Jack then blew on the snowball, letting his magic fuse with it.

"Riveting." The young viking remark sarcastically.

The winter spirit groaned in annoyance and started to walk towards Jim. Adora came downstairs (stumbling a bit) with Draal behind her.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"She has a minor head injury, but the fleshbag will be alright." The large troll explained while glancing at what Jack was doing.

"Fleshbag?"

"It's a what troll call humans, bit insulting if you ask me but whatever." The spirit tiptoed around the trollhunter until he got a perfect angle before hitting him with the snowball.

"Jack!" Adora and Hiccup shouted.

He responded by putting his hands up in defence. "It's alright guys, this is just how my magic works."

Soon everyone in the room heard Jim slowly laughing.

"What did you do spirit?" Draal demanded.

"Well I brought out a common human emotion that I thought might make Jim act like, you know, Jim, joy."

Adora walked towards the trollhunter sat next to him while Hiccup hesitantly whistled to Toothless to come back before asking "So do all spirits have the power to bring out certain emotions?"

Before Jack could answer, Toby slammed the back door in a panic with Blinky and Aaarrrgghh following behind.

"Is he alright?" The teen quickly asked.

"I...suppose." Adora stated as she heard Jim's laugher started to get quieter.

Toby sat next to his best friend as well, but sitting a little more closer. "Hey Jimbo, uhhh, you doing okay."

The half-troll turned to to at him and then had a confused look on his face. "Tobes, what are you doing here?"

"Do not remember what happened Master Jim?" Blinky questioned with worry.

His quiet laughter then died. "No…"

Jack sighed and leaned on his staff. "I hate being the one to do this but-Jim, can you do this, specifically with your right hand." He stated while moving hand up and down.

"S...sure, but I don't get why do I have to-" Jim suddenly stopped talking the moment he saw his hand, his blue four fingered hand.

The troll hunter then started to remember what happened and what exactly he did. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Don't freak out Jimbo, it could be worse." Toby remarked.

"How did this happen?"

"This is my fault." Adora admitted as a mutter, feeling like this was the perfect time to tell him.

"Oh my dear, don't blame yourself." The historian reassured.

She then immediately got up and stood next to the troll, though Adora didn't look very intimidating. "But it is! That night… at the museum, I-I managed to use the magic that was taken from Merlin."

"Adora-"

"I didn't mean it, I only knew that I could take energy away not use it!"

Jim was at a lost lost of words, but if that night was the reason he was like… this, then that means "You were there with her Jack."

The spirit looked at the trollhunter in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"He's right, when you tried to stop Adora from casting that spell, you started creating some sort of blizzard." Hiccup explained.

Part of Jim wanted to mad at both of them, he wanted to lash out at them. But the trollhunter knew better than that, Jack and Adora didn't mean it, it was just an accident.

"I don't think it matters anymore, what's done is done, and like Toby said it could be worse."

"_Or maybe this is the worse_."

The viking wasn't sure if Jim was just accepting the situation, which was highly unlikely, or was avoiding it. "Okay then… so what now?"

Blinky put his hand on Adora's shoulder. "That is a good question, any suggestions?"

"Oh for the love of-"

"Hey, that's not a bad start, for me personally I'd like to know what exactly Jimbo is now." Toby commented with a forced smile, trying to keep arguments to a minimum.

Hiccup slightly glared at Blinky before looking elsewhere. "Draal told me that Jim now has the scent of a troll, right?"

"Mmmm, viking right." Aaarrgghh walk to the trollhunter and sniffed at his hair. "Smells like troll."

Blinky was now closely examining Jim as well. "I suppose, but not quite, his scent also contains something else but I don't know what…"

"But he can't be a full on troll though, Jim still looks different from you guys." Adora remarked.

And that's how the four started watching the two trolls in deep conversation. While the trollhunter sat there feeling uncomfortable.

Draal scoffed like this has happened before.

"Alrighty you two, I think this all Jim can take for the day." Jack said as he pushed Blinky and Aaarrrgghh away from him.

"Wait we can't the day here."Toby stated.

"Oh yes we can."

"I'm with Toby on this, shouldn't we at least find out to see if there's maybe cure for this spell, what happens if Mrs. Lake comes home to see that one of the foriegn exchange students turned their son into a half-troll?" Adora explained.

Jack rubbed his temple and took a deep breath. "Look, it's been a trying day. We're all exhausted and it's pretty obvious that I'm going to have to explain how magic works in this world but I'd prefer to digest one world-changing revelation a day. And if Mrs. Lake finds you, good for her; at least she knows what her son is doing."

"I agree with Jack." Hiccup said, crossing his arms together.

"Seriously?!" Toby asked.

"Today has been...hectic, it be best if we all had a moment to relax and process this; then we come to trollmarket with a clearer mind."

"What do you think Jimbo?"

The trollhunter froze, one the one hand he would very much like to human again and finding out answers would really help stop his anxious thoughts getting worse, but at the moment he was just so tired; all the fighting he did really took a lot out of him. "I don't know, it's hard to choose but honestly I think I want the day to just...end."

"Well if Jimbo is okay with then I'm okay with it." His best friend then gave his hand out to Jim get back up, only to be utterly surprised by his increased height.

Jack, Hiccup, and Adora tried to play cool and act like nothing was wrong, but Toby responded by laughing nervously. "And tomorrow we'll get this all cleared up."

Jim really wished that tomorrow would come faster. After Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and reluctantly Toby left; the remaining three all collapsed on either Toothless or on the floor, but the trollhunter slept on his bed. For some reason his armor wouldn't come off, it was most likely reacting to his emotional state; but that didn't mean he wasn't uncomfortable sleep with.

The trollhunter was constantly moving back and forth, groaning in annoyance.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Jim looked to see Jack.

"It's the armor, it won't come off." He barked in frustration.

"Not with that attitude, how do you usually shut it down?"

"The amulet sometimes reacts to my emotional state, but I can't relax for the life of me." Jim explained.

The spirit hummed curiously while finding a solution, he looked at the window and saw from a distance yellow sand hovering in the sky.

Jack the snapped fingers in realisation and quickly whispering, "Be right back." before flying outside. He followed the trail of sand until it lead to a short pudgy spirit, the Guardian of Dreams, Sandman.

"Hey Sandy!" Jack greeted in delight.

In response, Sandman waved at him before creating a question mark made of sand on top of his head, then an arrow that pointed down. "Well I came here to ask you a favor, see Jim, the kid I'm protecting, is having trouble sleeping and I just want you to use your magic to help him."

The spirit of dreams pondered for a moment, then smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh thank you Sandy you're best!" Jack remarked, watching his companion create an additional trail of dreamsand towards Jim's house. "Tell the others I said hi."

Sandman nodded as the winter spirit went back to the Lake's house. And as he came back, Jack had an accomplished smile at the sight of a sleeping trollhunter, no longer in his armor.

"Go to sleep Jack." Hiccup mumbled.

"I'm going to alright, just wanted to make sure Jim does to." The winter spirit quietly commented.

Hiccup lazily shifted his head at the half-troll's direction. "Make sure you cover him with a blanket please." He stated before falling back asleep.

Barbara yawned as she was trying to remember where she left her car keys. The tired doctor looked everywhere in her room until she sees it in the counter next to her bed.

Walking down the hallway, Barbara pauses at Jim's room; last night she was too exhausted to even say goodnight to her son. So, while slowly turning the doorknob, Barbara pushed the door open and peeked inside.

The doctor saw the forgien exchange students sleeping on some kind of bean bag, which was probably one of theirs since she couldn't recall buying one for Jim. Barbara walked to her son and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good morning kiddo." She whispered.

Barbara couldn't help but enjoy the sight she was seeing in the room, but the doctor couldn't stay any longer or else she would be late for work.

Toothless licking his cheek is what woke Jim up, he has woken up from weirder things sure (the one being ranked the highest is Gnome Chompsky slapping him awake while spending the night with Toby), but still, weird. Trollhunter looked at the dragon with nervous expression before getting another lick to the face.

"Down boy." Hiccup ordered, while trying to read one of Barbara's medical books, with both Adora and Jack looking behind his shoulders.

Jim look at the alarm clock next to him and saw that it was 6:30 a.m. "You let me sleep in again?"

"So? I heard that teenagers need most sleep." Jack remarked with a grin.

"I have to make breakfast an-and lunch for school, not to mention cleaning the house-"

"Don't worry Jim, Jack was nice to make breakfast and lunch for us, including you. And I'm sure Mrs. Lake wouldn't might the house is a little dusty." Adora resurred.

Jim started fidgeting with his hands, something the princess noticed he does a lot. "Plus I'm sure you haven't noticed something's changed." She said excitedly while walking to him.

"Like what?"He asked.

Adora grabbed Jim's hands and lifted them up for him to see. They weren't blue anymore but rather peach colored, as it should be. The trollhunter felt so happy that he almost started crying.

"I'm human again, I can't believe it." Jim remarks with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess it wore off or something, but… your right hand still has four fingers." Adora stated." "Just a minor setback, that's all!" She quickly added.

"_Wore off huh_?" Jack thought. With his knowledge of magic, he knew a change that drastic would go away that easily, but the spirit stayed quiet because he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"It's fine, I'm not sure how am I going to explain this mom though."

"You'll figure it out soon." Hiccup said while still trying to read the medical book.

"Why are you still reading that? It looks sooo boring" Jack asked, resting his head on the viking's shoulder.

"Although now I can speak and understand your language, somehow, I don't know how to read it, so hopefully this book might help me."

"Wait, you didn't know english until you were revived?" The trollhunter questioned.

"Vikings are from a different country Jim, I learned a different dialect, which was west norse." Hiccup explained.

"Okay then, but if you can't read english then why are you reading my mom's old medical books, it's kinda pointless don't you think."

The viking gave Jim an annoyed glare while slightly blushing before standing up and close the book. "Shouldn't Toby be here? your friend usually comes to you house uninvited."

"Well Tobes is always welcomed to my house at anytime, but your right. He's probably waiting for us outside." Jim said while getting out of bed, until he realized that his clothes were now in pieces.

"My clothes!" He shouted; and his face was red in embarrassment.

"Well don't get all huffy about it, it's not like you ran out of clothes." Jack remarked.

"That's not the point! How could it-" Jim took a deep breath, went to his closet to get some spare clothes, then quickly speed walked his way to the bathroom.

"Better?" The spirit wondered with a mischievous smile, while flying around the trollhunter.

"Shut up." Jim said, his face red with embarrassment; he started walking in the hallways and then downstairs.

Adora pouted at the spirit and grabbed his shoulder to him closer towards her to say, "Why did you do that?"

"Just having some fun princess, it's what I do.''

"Does that involve embarrassing someone." Hiccup remarked while entering the hallway.

"Geez lighten the mood won't ya, I didn't mean to make him feel bad." Jack said defensively, pulling his arm away from the princess.

"Hey, can you guys hurry up, I don't want to be late for school again!" Jim shouted from the living room as he grabbed his bookbag.

"Well you heard blue, time to go to our first day of highschool."

**Well that's chapter 9 folk, leave a comment if you want since can help me stay motivated. **


End file.
